Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Beginilah kehidupan sehari-hari para warga Kunugigaoka.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **WARNING : humor garing, OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

Masih pemula, jadi mohon maaf bila bahasa dan tanda baca amburegul, dan cerita yang kurang menarik.

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Satu untuk bersama.**

Hari yang begitu cerah. Warga Kunigugaoka pun memulai kegiatan sehari-harinya dengan ceria. Begitu pula dengan murid kelas 3-E. Walaupun mereka harus mendaki bukit untuk mencapai gedung kelas, namun, mereka tetap menikmatinya.

Mari kita perhatikan salah satu murid 3-E, Nagisa Shiota. Nagisa berjalan menuju kelas dengan ceria. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman lebar, diiringi pula dengan senandung pelan. Namun, ekspresi berubah ketika melihat suasana kelasnya. Berantakan, semua orang panik. Persis seperti ada kebakaran di ruang kelas mereka. Tidak juga sih.

"INI ADA APA, OI!" teriak Nagisa panik, dikiranya ada kebakaran beneran. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa. Merasa dikacangin, Nagisa pun menjadi geram.

"DAFUQ! JAWAB, OI! GUA JANGAN DIKACANGIN!" teriak Nagisa geram.

"Eh, anjir, nih orang. Ini ada PR fisika! Pelajaran fisika, kan, jam pertama, dan gua belom ngerjain! Jangan teriak-teriak, cuwk!" balas Sugino kelewat sewot. "Belum ada yang selesai ngerjain, nih, kan jadi gak ada contekan," lanjut Sugino tak tahu malu.

Nagisa bengong. Dia juga lupa ngerjain rupanya.

"Karena kelas kita adalah kelas yang _solid_ ," sang ketua kelas _ikemen_ tiba-tiba saja berujar dengan nada bicara yang dramatis. Seketika, seluruh murid 3-E menoleh ke arahnya. "Maka, satu PR dikerjakan bersama! Satu untuk bersama!" Isogai kembali berteriak seraya mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Seperti dibakar api semangat, seluruh murid kelas 3-E kecuali Nagisa pun berteriak, "Satu untuk bersama! YEAY!"

Nagisa _sweatdrop_ , tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Solid, _sih,_ solid, _tapi gak gini juga, kan!  
_

Pada akhirnya, Nagisa mengikuti teman-temannya mengerjakan PR bersama. Daripada dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan, begitu pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nonton Bareng.  
**

"Eh, kayaknya pelajaran kedua nanti jam kosong, deh," ucap Maehara tiba-tiba.

"Sumpah? Asik, nih! Enaknya ngapain, ya?" ucap Kayano sambil menatap langit-langit kelas, terlihat berpikir.

"Gimana kalau main _truth or dare_?" tanya Okano seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Setuju!" teriak Karma dan Nakamura bersamaan, diikuti seringaian lebar di wajahnya. Perasaan Nagisa jadi tidak enak.

"Aku menolak!" teriak Nagisa penuh penderitaan. Ia mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan si surai merah dan si surai pirang.

 _Gua gak mau disuruh_ cross-dressing _an lagi!_ Batin Nagisa dalam hati. Nagisa memang selalu menderita, yha.

"Kalau begitu.. mm.. bagaimana kalau nonton bareng aja? Aku lagi bawa laptop, nih," usul Kimura. Seluruh murid 3-E langsung mengangguk setuju, entah mengapa.

"Ya udah aku sama Terasaka akan mengambil proyektor," ucap Takebayashi sambil menoleh ke arah Terasaka. Terasaka hanya memasang wajah 'kok-nama-gua-dibawa-bawa'.

"Betewe, mau nonton apaan?" Kurahashi angkat suara.

"Gimana kalau _Frozen_?"

" _Beauty and the Beast,_ aja!"

" _Sleeping Beauty_!"

" _Cinderella!_ "

"INI KENAPA DISNEY PRINCESS SEMUA, SEH?!"

"NONTON BOKEP AJAH!" sudah bisa diduga siapa yang mengatakan ini. Okajima pun dilempar keluar kelas lewat jendela.

Kimura pun membanting meja secara tiba-tiba. Spontan saja, semua langsung menoleh ke Kimura. "Karena gua yang bawa yang bawa laptop, gua yang mutusin!" ucap Kimura egois. Entah kenapa, bahasanya berubah menjadi 'lo-gue'. Terbawa suasana mungkin.

"Kita nonton.." jeda sesaat, suasananya pun menjadi dramatis. "Interstellar, aja," lanjut Kimura dengan mata bling-bling gitu. Untungnya pilihan Kimura tidak aneh-aneh, jadi tidak ada yang protes.

Terasaka dan Takebayashi pun memasuki kelas dengan membawa proyektor yang entah didapat dari mana. Mereka bertiga Takebayashi, Terasaka, dan Kimura pun mulai menyambungkan beberapa kabel ke laptop dan proyektor. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan kabel, laptop pun sukses tersambung dengan proyektor. Acara nobar pun siap dimulai!

Film _Interstellar_ pun mulai terputar di depan kelas. Semua melihat dengan ekspresi serius. Suasana kelas mendadak hening, karena terlalu serius dengan filmnya. Saat adegan seru-serunya, Fuwa Yuzuki pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ingat waktu buku-buku di raknya si anak cewek jatuh?" tidak ada jawaban. "Dia, kan, bilang kalau jatuhnya buku-buku itu gara-gara hantu, tapi, sebenernya 'hantu'nya itu ayahnya sendiri. Soalnya nanti ayahnya masuk ke " mulut Fuwa dibekap paksa oleh Maehara.

"DIA TELAH SPOILER, TEMAN-TEMAN! APA HUKUMAN YANG PANTAS UNTUKNYA, TEMAN-TEMAN?" tanya Maehara dramatis, seolah ia adalah hakim.

Semua menatap horror ke arah Fuwa. Yang ditatap hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. "ORANG SPOILER PANTAS DIBAKAR DI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH," ucap semua murid korban spoiler secara serempak.

 _Ya Tuhan, ampuni dosa Yuzuki. Yuzuki cuma spoiler, kok._

Ahaha.. cuma katanya..

Setelah itu, Fuwa Yuzuki di bakar bareng-bareng di lapangan depan kelas 3-E.

Pesan moral dari cerita diatas : Jangan sekali-kali spoiler saat nonton bareng. Jika tidak, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kesepian.  
**

Asano Gakushuu sedang bersantai-santai di ruang keluarga. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bersantai seperti ini. Biasanya, sih, ia akan disuruh oleh ayahnya untuk mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen, yang rasanya mati satu tumbuh seribu gak habis-habis maksudnya. Mau menolak pun juga tidak bisa. Perintah Ayahnya itu sudah absolut, gak bisa dibantah lagi. Sebagai anak yang ehemberbaktiehem kepada orang tua, Asano pun terpaksa mengerjakan dokumen tersebut.

"Asano-kun.." yaelah, panjang umur. Baru aja dibicarain, orangnya malah muncul.

"Ada apa?" nada bicara Asano muda sudah kelewat ketus. Mungkin masih sebal dengan perlakuan ayahnya kepadanya.

Asano Gakuhou tersenyum lembut sebelum berkata, "ya ampun.. jangan ketus-ketus amat gitu, dong.. nanti gak dapet pacar, loh.."

Gakushuu merinding. _BAPAK GUA KESAMBET APAAN?!  
_

Gakushuu tambah emosi. Apalagi, ayahnya mengungkit masalah statusnya yang masih menjomblo. Gakushuu, kan, jadi baper. Sudah, lupakan.

"Ada apa?" Gakushuu memutuskan untuk mengulang pertanyaannya.

Gakuhou pun duduk di sebelah anaknya. Wajahnya berubah jadi sendu. Gakushuu tambah merinding.

"Asa ah, tidak. Gakushuu-kun, ayah boleh curhat?" tanya Gakuhou lembut.

 _EEDAAN! BAPAK GUA PASTI UDAH GILA!_

Gakushuu tidak menjawab. Ia justru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, bersiap menelpon psikiater bila ayahnya sudah menunjukkan tanda kegilaan.

"Sepertinya.. ayah mulai merasa kesepian. Ayah butuh belaian, nak," ucap Gakuhou memulai curhatannya kepada sang anak. Gakushuu tetap terdiam, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Ayah ingin menikah lagi," lanjut Gakuhou dengan wajah tertunduk. Gakushuu akhirnya paham dengan arah pembicaraa ayahnya.

 _Aelah.. minta restu, toh? Aku, sih, setuju-setuju saja,_ batin Gakushuu dalam hati.

"Tapi, guru-guru dan karyawan-karyawan cewek di Kunugigaoka gak ada yang mau menikah sama ayah, yang notabene adalah seorang duda," ucap Gakuhou masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.  
Gakushuu rasanya ingin mengkapokkan ayahnya, namun, disisi lain, ia juga merasa kasihan. Bagaimana pun, Gakuhou tetaplah ayahnya. Gakushuu pun memutuskan untuk menepuk pelan punggung ayahnya, sebagai bentuk simpati.

"Apalagi kalau sama murid, nanti dikira pedo malahan, ahaha.." Gakuhou tertawa hambar.

"Ayah yang sabar, ya.. Ayah pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini, kok.." hibur Gakushuu seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung ayah tertjintahnya.

Gakuhou tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia berkata, "Gakushuu-kun, kau lah harapan terakhir ayah,"

Gakushuu bingung. Apakah ayahnya memintanya untuk mencarikan wanita yang cocok untuk ayahnya?

"Gakushuu-kun.." Gakushuu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ayahnya yang berada di sampingnya. "Kita nikah aja, yuk."

Hening seketika.

Gakushuu pun memutuskan untuk menempelkan _smartphone_ yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya ke telinga kirinya.

"Halo, psikiater?"

 **.**

 **.**

T.B.C

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo.. saya author baru di sini, jadi ceritanya masih ancur begini :"))**

 **Para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman, berbaik hatilah untuk memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to Review?** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **WARNING : humor garing, OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Anime Rekomendasi.**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Sugaya, Chiba, Maehara, dan Karma sedang berkumpul di rumah Sugino. Mereka hendak menonton anime bareng, tapi masih bingung mau nonton apa.

"Gak ada yang mau ngerekomendasiin, nih?" tanya Chiba yang sedari tadi muak dengan keheningan yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Gua, sih, ikut-ikut aja. Gua ga pilih-pilih kalau soal anime, sih," ucap Sugaya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Maehara tersenyum mesum, kemudian ia berkata, "gimana kalau nonton 'YnS' aja?"

 _Nih, orang sejak kapan ketularan Okajima? Atau emang sudah dari dulu kaya gitu?_

Sugino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tobat Mae.. tontonan begitu ga baik.." nasehat Sugino. Entah dapat pencerahan darimana, Sugino tiba-tiba jadi bijak.

"Lha, kalian gak nyaranin apa-apa, sih.." ucap Maehara sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok kamar Sugino. Maehara pasrah saja dengan perilaku teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya gua punya saran anime, sih.." ucap Karma pada akhirnya. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke Karma. "Tapi gua ga yakin, sih," lanjut Karma.

"Apaan?" tanya Chiba dan Sugaya bersamaan. Mereka berdua sedang dalam keadaan kepo maksimal.

Karma terlihat ragu sesaat. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengatakannya. "Animenya lumayan rame akhir-akhir ini, tapi gak tau bagus apa nggak.." jawab Karma. Yang lain tambah kepo. Sugaya malah terpancing emosi.

"CEPETAN! JUDULNYA APAAN?! GUA GEBUKIN LO LAMA-LAMA!" teriak Sugaya.

"Iya-iya, maaf.." ucap Karma sambil menenangkan Sugaya yang baru saja mengamuk.

"Judulnya.. " jeda sesaat. "..Boku no Pico," jawab Karma dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Yang lain _sweatdrop_.

Karmanya justru bingung. Ia masih memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Kok ngeliatin gua kaya gitu, seh? Risih tauk!" ucap Karma sewot.

Hening sesaat. Karma masih saja memasang tampang wajah tak berdosa. Maehara menatap Sugaya, Chiba, serta Sugino, kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Karma yang tidak tahu apa-apa seketika merasa didiskriminisasikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Karma.." panggil Maehara. Yang namanya dipanggil hanya menoleh sebagai respon. "Kamu tahu 'Boku no Pico' itu anime genre apaan?" Karma menggeleng. Ia memang tidak tahu menahu tentang anime itu, ia hanya disarankan seseorang untuk menontonnya.

Maehara mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Karma. Ia membisiki Karma, "... yaoi."

Seketika itu juga, Karma langsung pundung di pojokan kamar Sugino. Teman-temannya menatap Karma dengan pandangan yang perihatin. Mereka takut jika kondisi Karma tiba-tiba saja memburuk setelah mendengar kebenaran tersebut. Oke, kayaknya gak mungkin banget, deh.

Dalam hati, Karma bersumpah tidak akan mendengarkan rekomendasi anime lagi dari seorang Asano Gakushuu. Ia juga bersumpah akan menghajar Asano besok.

Asano yang sedang beristirahat di kamarnya pun mendadak bersin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pembicaraan Laki-laki.**

Jam kosong merupakan sebuah anugerah bagi para pelajar. Apalagi kalau jam pelajaran yang diajar sama guru _killer_ , rasanya sudah kayak di surga gitu. Sama seperti pemikiran pelajar pada umumnya, pemikiran siswa kelas 3-E pun juga sama. Pada jam pelajaran ini, Koro-sensei pergi ke Indonesia untuk membeli tempe. Mau dibuat penyet tempe katanya. Murid-muridnya, mah, gak peduli. Tambah seneng malah.

Para siswa laki-laki 3-E pun duduk melingkar di belakang kelas. Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Biasalah, pembicaraan cowok gitu.

Ditengah-tengah mereka, terdapat sebuah majalah. Mereka terlihat berebutan untuk melihat isi majalah tersebut.

"Yang ini bodinya bagus." ucap salah satu dari murid-murid yang sedang duduk melingkar tersebut.

"Yang ini bodinya molek amat, cuy!" balas seseorang.

"Bagusan juga bodinya yang ini" ucap salah satunya seraya menunjuk apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Eh, iya, bener! Selera gua banget, nih!" balas yang lainnya.

"Ini bodinya juga bagus, sih.. sayang aja bukan seleraku"

"Yang ini bodinya molek, mulus pula"

"Eh, iya, mulus banget, ih.."

Dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan lainnya yang bermakna ambigu bagi para kaum hawa kelas E.

Setelah mendengar percakapan-percakapan tersebut, murid-murid cewek pun merasa risih. Mereka menduga, para murid cowok kelas 3-E tengah membaca majalah dewasa berjamaah. Mereka pun berinisiatif untuk memergoki murid-murid cowok yang sedang membaca majalah yang seharusnya belum boleh mereka baca pada umur yang masih segini, kemudian mereka laporkan ke Karasuma-sensei. Nakamura dan Okano pun mengendap-endap mendekati lingkaran terkutuk tersebut.

"Yah.. ketahuan, deh, apa yang kalian baca," ucap Okano di sebelah murid-murid cowok yang sedang duduk melingkar. Seketika, semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Okano.

"Kalian sedang membaca majalah dewasa, kan? Hayo.. gausa boong, ngaku aja!" timpal Nakamura seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh murid cowok pun berbeda-beda. Ada yang bingung, ada yang mengerutkan keningnya, ada pula yang merasa tidak terima.

"EH, SUUDZON LU CEWEK-CEWEK!" teriak Terasaka tidak terima.

"Ya ampun.. suudzon itu tidak baik teman-teman.." Maehara angkat suara. Ia pun bergaya ala ustadz-ustadz di tv. Cewek-cewek malah jijik semua. Kemudian, ia melemparkan majalah yang sedari tadi mereka baca ke Nakamura dan Okano. "baca, tuh!"

Seperti didikte, Nakamura dan Okano pun membuka majalah tersebut dan membaca. Para murid perempuan yang lain pun ikut mengelilingi Nakamura dan Okano dan ikut membaca majalah tersebut.

Ternyata, itu adalah majalah otomotif.

Maafkan murid cewek kelas 3-E yang sudah berperasangka buruk, ya, teman-teman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pembicaraan Perempuan.**

Para murid perempuan kelas 3-E duduk tenang di bangku kelas yang telah ditata sehingga menyerupai tatanan kursi dalam _meeting room_. Di depan mereka, terdapat 3 kursi yang diduduki oleh Fuwa Yuzuki, Nakamura Rio, dan Hazama Kirara.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapatnya!" ucap Fuwa seraya berdiri di depan kelas.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, topik kita hari ini adalah 'Pairing yang Paling digemari'" Nakamura mulai berbicara, sementara Hazama mulai menulis daftar OTP di papan tulis.

"Ada yang memiliki pendapat?" Fuwa kembali berbicara.

Kurahashi mengangkat tangannya. Setelah di persilahkan, ia pun mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Menurut saya, KaruNagi tetaplah OTP yang paling diminati. _Hint_ mereka tersebar dimana-mana,"

"Saya setuju dengan pendapat Kurahashi, menurut saya Karma dan Nagisa memang cocok. _Hint_ nya juga banyak, mereka juga berteman dekat, kan," Kayano mengutarakan pendapatnya tanpa mengangkat tangan terlebih dahulu.

"Menurut saya, MaeIso juga banyak peminatnya," Kataoka mengutarakan pendapatnya. Fuwa hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Ada pendapat lain?" tanya Nakamura penuh wibawa.

"Menurut saya, Asano dan Karma juga lumayan cocok. Mereka menjadi cukup dekat setelah ujian akhir semester 2 kemarin." Jelas salah satunya.

"Menurutku, Sugino dan Nagisa juga cocok. Mereka, kan berteman cukup dekat," yang lain pun ikut menimpali.

"Terasaka sama Itona juga!"

"Pokoknya KaruNagi yang paling cocok! KaruNagi poreper, dah!"

"Gua MaeIso ajalah!"

"Gua AsaKaru!"

"KaruNagi!"

"Koro-sensei sama Karasuma-sensei!"

Teriakan-teriakan membela OTP mereka pun mulai terdengar. Mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka merasa OTP mereka lah yang terbaik. Pertengkaran mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mulai menggebraki meja. Suasana kelas pun menjadi rusuh.

"EH, ANJIR! CEPET PULANG SANA, DASAR FUJO! KELASNYA JADI HANCUR GARA-GARA ULAH KALIAN!" terdengar teriakan dari pintu yang membuat mereka semua langsung mingkem.

Begitulah pembicaraan para cewek-cewek kelas E. Ah, ralat, pembicaraan cewek-cewek fujo kelas E.

.

.

 **1 April.  
**

Hayami Rinka duduk dikursinya dengan santai. Tiba-tiba saja, Kurahashi Hinano mendatanginya.

"Hayami-chan, Hayami-chan!" Kurahashi menggoyangkan bahu Hayami pelan.

Hayami jadi risih. Kemudian, ia bertanya dengan nada sewot, "apaan, sih?"

Kurahashi menatap Hayami kebingungan. "Masa kamu belum denger _h_ _ot news_ kelas E, sih?" Hayami menggeleng. Kemudian, Kurahashi membisiki Hayami, "Katanya, Chiba-kun suka kamu, loh.."

Seketika, wajah Hayami memerah. "S-SUNGGUH?!" Kurahashi mengangguk. Wajah Hayami pun berubah menjadi senang.

Yah.. siapa, sih, yang gak seneng kalau tau cintanya gak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Hayami pun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Ia mulai melepas ikat rambutnya, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya ala _rocker_. Sekelas mendadak _sweatdrop_ melihat Hayami yang OOC seperti itu.

"Katanya, dia bakal nyatain perasaannya ke kamu waktu istirahat nanti, lho!" Kurahashi menambahkan. Reaksi Hayami pun semakin menggila.

Tentu saja, itu adalah reaksi yang diharapkan oleh Kurahashi.

"APRIL MOP! Ahaha.." teriak Kurahashi tiba-tiba disertai tawa pelan. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tak bersalah sama sekali.

Hayami yang sebelumnya menggila tiba-tiba terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat. Aura gelap pun seolah menyelimuti Hayami.

Sekelas jadi merinding. _Kayaknya dia bakal marah, deh!_ batin sekelas, kecuali Hayami dan Kurahashi, serempak. Mereka pun mulai was-was, siapa tahu aja Hayami kalau ngamuk serem.

"Ha-hayami-chan..?" Kurahashi bertanya ragu-ragu. Ia mulai khawatir dengan temannya yang tidak memberi respon apa-apa itu.

Hayami pun mengambil pistol dari sakunya, lalu ia todongkan ke arah Kuarahashi.

"Ha-hayami-chan, itu pistol kenapa ditodongin ke aku?!" tanya Kurahashi panik. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, meminta bantuan. Sayangnya, gak ada yang minat buat nolong.

"MATI AJA LO SANA, DASAR BANGKE!" Hayami pun menembaki Kurahashi dengan berderai air mata.

Kurahashi pun berakhir dengan mengenaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **YAWLAA, INI KOK GARING BANGET, YA? YA, KAN? YA, KAN?**

 **Ceritanya makin gaje pula ;_;  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **makasih buat yang sudah me review di chapter sebelumnya :)) terharu sayah, gak nyangka ada yang mau nge review :"))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para senpai-senpai yang berbaik hati, silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang membangun, yha~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Mind to Review?_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **WARNING : humor garing, OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Razia.**

" _Hot nems! Hot news!_ " teriak Okajima sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya di wajahnya- seperti ibu-ibu yang mendengar gosip terbaru.

"Apaan, sih? Kuping gua jadi budeg denger teriakan lo!" ucap Terasaka kasar seraya menutupi telinganya, takut kalau nanti telinganya jadi budeg beneran.

Okajima menarik nafas dengan dramatis. Yang lain fokus ke Okajima. Mereka mulai menyiapkan batin.

Tarik nafas.. buang nafas.. tarik nafas.. buang na-AELAH, INI OKAJIMA NGAPAIN, SIH?

"Eh, kampret! Cepet ngomong aja, duh!" teriak Maehara tidak sabaran.

Okajima mentap tajam teman-teman sekelasnya. "Ketos sama Kepsek mau kesini!" ucap Okajima setengah teriak.

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang merespon Okajima. Kemudian, semuanya melayangkan pandangan 'emang-gua-peduli' ke Okajima dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya.

Okajima kemudian melanjutkan, "...mau razia katanya,"

Sekelas terdiam, masih saja mencerna kata-kata Okajima. Kemudian..

WE-TE-EF! RA-ZI-A? RAZIA KATANYA?!

Seketika, kelas pun menjadi rusuh.

"Eh, anjrit gua bawa HP! Disembunyiin dimana, nih?" teriak Okano panik. Ia mulai mondar-mandir mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan _smartphone_ nya.

"Eh, gua juga! Disembunyin dimana? Gak ada tempat yang bisa buat nyembunyiin HP gua, juga!" Kayano menimpali. Kayano pun mengikuti Okano yang dan ikut mondar-mandir mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan barang berharganya.

"MAJALAH DEWASA GUA DIKEMANAIN?!" abaikan saja yang ini.

"Yah.. aku kebetulan juga membawa sianida hari ini.." semuanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Okuda. _Itu ngapain bawa-bawa sianida, mbak?_

"INI ADA RAZIA KOK GAK BILANG-BILANG, SEH?!" Nagisa berteriak frustasi.

Geblegh sekali pertanyaan Nagisa. Mana ada razia bilang-bilang? Dimana-mana razia juga mendadak gini.

Semuanya tampak kebingungan, berlari kesana kemari mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan barang berharga. Hanya satu orang yang tampak tenang. Ia justru duduk manis menatap teman-temannya yang sedang panik.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Isogai. Dia, mah, gak perlu panik seperti temen-temennya. Jangankan membawa barang berharga ke sekolah, barang berharga aja ga punya! /ditabok Isogai/

"Makanya, jangan bawa barang yang dilarang ke sekolah!" nasehat sang ketua kelas ikemen tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepala. Yang lain gak ada yang peduli, masih sibuk menyembunyikan barang berharga masing-masing.

Isogai mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak ada yang merespon dalam bentuk apapun. Singkat kata, Isogai dikacangin. Isogai pun pundung dipojokan.

"WAKTU RAZIA, JANGAN ADA YANG LIRIK-LIRIK KEBELAKANG, YA! NANTI KETAHUAN KALAU DI SEMBUNYIIN DI SITU!" teriak Nakamura kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Semuanya serempak menjawab, "OYI, BOZ..!"

Setelah setengah jam mencoba menyembunyikan barang berharga, kepsek dan ketos tidak kunjung datang ke gedung kelas E. Menurut gosip yang beredar, gak jadi razia katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Panjang umur.**

Nagisa, Karma, dan Kayano datang lebih awal dari teman-temannya. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk melingkar di lantai kelas 3-E dan membicarakan sesuatu. Sebut saja, mereka sedang bergosip.

"Ketos sialan! Kemaren gak jadi razia!" Karma membuka pembicaraan.

Oh, rupanya topik mereka kali ini adalah 'ketos dan kepsek yang gak jadi ngerazia'.

"Sukur-sukur, lah, Ma. Bisa-bisa HP gua melayang kemaren. Yang ngerazia, kan, duo Asano! Disembunyiin dimana pun pasti ketahuan, lah!" Kayano ikut menimpali seraya menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di udara.

"Kayaknya dia ngerjain kita, deh!" Nagisa mulai ikut-ikut. Wajahnya menunujukkan menunjukkan keseriusan terhadap kata-katanya.

"Iya, deh, kayaknya. Rasanya aku pingin mempermaluin dia di depan umum, gitu!" Karma mengutarakan pendapatnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Coret-coret mukanya kayanya enak, tuh!" balas Kayano.

"Buat dia kepleset di depan orang-orang juga lucu, tuh!" Nagisa pun ikut mengungkapkan idenya.

"Ahahaha..." mereka bertiga pun tertawa mengerikan secara bersamaan.

"Maaf mengganggu acara nggosip kalian, tapi, dari tadi kalian bicarain siapa, yah?" tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang mereka bicarakan sudah berada di depan kelas, tersenyum damai- gak, lebih berkesan mengerikan. Jangan lupakan lipan-lipan imajiner yang menggeliat mengerikan di baliknya.

Karma, Nagisa, dan Kayano menatap datar Asano. Mereka bertiga langsung mingkem.

"Kok aku lihat ilusi Asano di depan kelas, yah?" tanya Nagisa ragu-ragu.

"Kalau itu ilusimu, kok aku juga bisa lihat, yah?" tanya Karma kepada Nagisa.

"Berati itu Asano beneran!" Kayano pun menyimpulkan seraya menepuk tangannya.

"Panjang umur, dong, berarti!" Nagisa menimpali ucapan Kayano.

"AHAHAHA-" Kayano, Nagisa, dan Karma tertawa hambar. "-kabur aja, yok.."

Kemudian, mereka pun segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Asano.

"BANGSAT! KEMBALI KALIAN KE SINI! JANGAN LARI KALIAN!" teriak Asano sambil mulai mengejar Kayano, Nagisa, dan Karma.

Nagisa sibuk melempari batu ke arah Asano. _Siapa tahu aja itu setan berwujud ketos! Nanti, kan, bakal ilang kalau dilempari batu,_ batin Nagisa.

Kayano sibuk _update_ status 'Ketos Kunugigaoka ngamuk!'. _Kapanpun, dimanapun, dalam kondisi apapun, tetap harus update status. Anak gahoel gitu, loh!_ begitu pikir Kayano.

Lain hal dengan Nagisa dan Kayano, Karma justru merapalkan berbagai macam doa. Nagisa dan Kayano langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat respon Karma yang 'segitunya' saat melihat Asano.

 _Ya Tuhan, ampuni dosa Karma. Biarkan hanya namaku saja yang 'Karma', Karma gak pingin kena karma,_ doa Karma dalam hati.

Karma menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Asano. "MAAPIN GUA, ASANOO! GUA NGAKU SALAH! PLIS, JANGAN KEJAR TERUUUS!" teriak Karma ketakutan. Karma tampak ingin menangis.

"GUA GA BAKAL MAAPIN LO GITU AJA!" balas Asano dari kejauhan, masih mengejar Kayano, Nagisa, dan Karma.

LAH, INI MEREKA BERDUA KENAPA?

"DASAR, DATENG-DATENG LANGSUNG CARI MASALAH. GUA JUGA KORBAN BOKU NO PICO! NGERTI GA SE?!" teriak Asano penuh penderitaan.

Kayano dan Nagisa kompak _sweatdrop_.

Masih masalah itu, toh. Eh- Tunggu- Masalah apa?

.

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, itu apa, ya, benda tajam mengkilat yang di pegang Asano?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Razia 2.**

Murid kelas 3-E hanya bisa bengong melihat kehadiran duo Asano di hadapan mereka. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada pula yang was-was. Setelah seluruh murid kelas E sudah datang, sang Kepala Sekolah pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Saya akan mulai razianya." ucap Kepala Sekolah tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi kelas 3-E, panik.

Razia pada jam pertama memanglah salah satu hal yang paling mengerikan versi anak sekolah. Mereka jadi tidak bisa menyembunyikan barang-barang berharganya. Pasrah memang pilihan terbaik-dan satu-satunya pilihan-jika sudah begini kejadiannya.

Bukannya berkeliling mengeceki tas murid 3-E satu-satu, sang Ketua OSIS hanya berdiri di depan kelas sambil menatap siswa yang dirazia dengan tajam. Seremnya lagi, Asano membawa pisau di tangan kanannya.

BAYANGKAN! ITU PISAU! PI-SAU A-SE-LI, BRO!

Kelas E, yang notabene adalah kelas pembunuhan, saja tidak pernah memakai pisau asli. Mereka kan pakainya pisau yang aman, gitu.

Asano pun hanya melayangkan tatapan 'ngelawan-bacok' kepada seluruh murid kelas E. Sekelas kompak merinding.

 _Plis, deh, Asano. Ini cuma razia! Bukan acara eksekusi! Mending cepet taruh aja pisaunya, bahaya tauk.._

Setelah beberapa menit mengeceki tas-tas murid kelas 3-E, Kepala sekolah kembali berjalan ke depan kelas sambil membawa barang-barang hasil sitaan. Ada HP, majalah dewasa, komik, dan barang-barang yang-tidak-seharusnya-dibawa-ke-sekolah lainnya. Semua murid kelas E terkena razia.

Gak semua juga, sih. Isogai gak bawa barang berharga, kok. Isogai, kan, taat peraturan.

Asano muda tersenyum puas melihat barang sitaan yang melimpah ruah tersebut. Sambil menyelam minum air, menurutnya. Sambil ngerazia murid-murid yang membawa barang berharga, ia juga bisa modus ke Kar-nggak, deng, Asano salah ngomong.

"Yang barangnya sudah saya sita, pulang sekolah temui saya di ruang kepala sekolah." jelas Gakuhou sambil berlalu bersama anaknya.

Sekelas pun langsung menghela nafas begitu melihat duo Asano itu pergi keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba saja, Maehara merusak suasana.

"YAWLA! MASAK GUA HARUS KE RUANG KEPSEK BUAT NGAMBIL BARANG GUA YANG DISITA, SEEH! PAKAI KEPSEKNYA SEREM PULA!" Maehara berteriak frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Wajah murid-murid 3-E, yang semula lega dengan kepergian sang Kepsek dan Ketos, pun kembali berubah menjadi horor. Mereka baru saja mengingat sebuah fakta-

-Fakta bahwa mereka harus menemui Kepsek sepulang sekolah.

.

.

TBC (?)

* * *

 **Update sambil donlot Ansatsu Kyoushitsu eps 25 :3. Maaf, sebenernya mau update kemarin, tapi gak sempet :V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Laaah... makin garing aja, yaah... maafkan author ini, yaah.. :"))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senpai-senpai di sana yang baik hati dan rajin menabung (?), mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun, yha ;))**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to Review? ;))**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **WARNING : humor garing, OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **LDR.**

Geng Terasaka sedang duduk di sebuah kafe langganan mereka. Hazama sedang membaca buku. Terasaka sedang meneguk kopi. Muramatsu dan Yoshida sedang pergi memesan makanan. Sedangkan Itona sedang memandangi pemandangan di luar sana melalui jendela.

"Eh, kok 'krik krik' gini, seh?" Muramatsu yang sudah kembali dari memesan makanan pun memulai pembicaraan. "Eh, Ter, kamu manggil kita kesini buat apaan?" Muramatsu kembali melanjutkan.

Terasaka mengedarkan pandangan ke teman-temannya. "Ekhem.. aku mau bahas masalah, ekhem, status kita yang masih men **jomblo** ," ucap Terasaka kemudian, sambil menekankan pada kata 'jomblo'.

Ekspresi semuanya pun berubah menjadi datar.

"Yah.. masa bahas masalah itu, sih.." ucap Yoshida malas. Ia memang tidak suka jika sudah membahas masalah percintaan begitu. Itona ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan pendapat Yoshida.

"Kalau gini terus, bisa-bisa kita dijuluki 'geng jones gak laku-laku'! Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu!" teriak Terasaka seraya menggebraki meja. Seketika seluruh pengunjung kafe tersebut menoleh ke arah Terasaka.

"Eh, anying! Kalau ngomong pelan-pelan napa? Malu tau, ngomongin aib kaya gini!" Hazama memukul tangan Terasaka. Terasaka pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hazama.

"Memang benar kata Terasaka, kita harus mulai bertindak!" Itona ikut menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mulai pedekatein doi, deh" Yoshida memberi usulan.

"Sebelum itu, perbaikin dulu penampilan kita. Takutnya doi malah nolak mentah-mentah setelah lihat penamilan kita yang kayak begini," Hazama ikut mungutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kita juga harus memperbaiki _image_ kita. Tau sendiri, kan, _image_ kita itu kayak gimana?" Terasaka juga ikut menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Oke-oke, aku setuju- eh, Muramatsu! Kok diem aja, sih?" Itona bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Muramatsu yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Aku, kan, gak perlu ikut-ikut pembicaraan kalian.." Muramatsu kemudian kembali menimpali, "Aku, kan, gak jomblo- aku LDR an"

Semuanya tersentak mendengar kata-kata Muramatsu. "HEH? KAMU LDR-AN?!" mereka serempak bertanya pada Muramatsu. Muramatsu tersenyum penuh gaya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"MASA? SAMA SAPA? EMANG ADA YANG MAU SAMA KAMU?!"

"BERAPA JARAKNYA? BEDA KOTA? KAMU DITIPU KALI!"

"EH.. SEJAK KAPAN? KOK GA BILANG-BILANG? BOONGAN, YHA?"

Pertanyaan dilayangkan kepada Muramatsu secara bertubi-tubi. Muramatsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya-iya, satu-satu aja nanyanya," ucap Muramatsu. "Ayo, silahkan tanya apa aja.." lanjut Muramatsu dengan senyum penuh gaya.

Semuanya saling berpandangan, bingung memutuskan siapa yang akan bertanya lebih dahulu. Pada akhirnya, Terasaka lah yang mendapat giliran pertama untuk menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"LDR an sama siapa?" tanya Terasaka pelan.

"Yuuki Asuna," jawab Muramatsu singkat. "Lanjuut.."

 _Eh, kok kayak ga asing sama namanya, ya? Kayak pernah denger dimana gitu,_ batin Terasaka garuk-garuk kepala. Ia berusaha untuk menggali ingatannya mengenai gadis bernama 'Yuuki Asuna' tersebut.

"Berapa jaraknya? Beda sekolah? Beda kota?" tanya Hazama, yang mendapat giliran setelah Terasaka. "Salah semua~" jawab Muramatsu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kening Itona menjadi berkerut. "Bukan beda sekolah, bukan beda kota juga. Terus beda apa? Negara?" tanya Itona kebingungan.

"BEDA DIMENSI! AHAHA- lanjut.." Yoshida yang mendengar jawaban Muramatsu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya mengenai hubungan temannya tersebut. Semuanya menatap datar ke arah Muramatsu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Terasaka mendapat sebuah pencerahan. Ia ingat sesuatu mengenai gadis benama 'Yuuki Asuna' tersebut.

 _Oh.. jadi, waifunya si Muramatsu itu Asuna, toh,_ batin Terasaka menyimpulkan pemikirannya.

Yoshida pun mendekat ke Muramatsu. Kemudian, ia mengelus pelan punggung Muramatsu seraya berkata, "sudah, sabar aja. Kita semua juga jomblo, kok,"

Muramatsu menatap heran Yoshida. Yang lainnya justru ikut-ikut memberikan kalimat penghibur untuk Muramatsu.

"Yang sabar aja, ya. Ayo kita lewati masa-masa kelam ini bersama-sama," Hazama berkata seraya ikut mengelus punggung Muramatsu.

"Kamu gak sendirian, kok, Muramatsu. Kita semua juga jomblo.." Bahkan, Terasaka pun juga ikut menghibur Muramatsu.

"Loh, kok- ANJIR, KOK JADI GINI, SIH?!" ucap Muramatsu setengah berteriak setelah mendapat kalimat-kalimat penghibur dari teman-temannya. Daripada menghibur, lebih berkesan sebagai mengejek, sih.

"Waifumu gak nyata," Lah, ini. Ada makhluk gak peka yang bernama Itona.

"ANJIR BANGET KAMU, NA! GAK USAH DIENGETIN NAPAAA?!" teriak Muramatsu kepada Itona. Yang diteriakin tetap cuek-cuek aja. Itona bahkan masih memasang wajah datar.

Seketika itu juga, Muramatsu menangis, mengingat waifunya tidaklah nyata. Dan, tidak akan nyata.

.

.

 **Rekomendasi Anime 2**

"Eh, No, pulang bareng kita yuk.." ajak Nagisa seraya menghampiri Kayano. Di belakangnya sudah ada Sugino yang ikut menatapnya.

"Oke." jawab Kayano singkat dan mengikuti Nagisa serta Sugino yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Saat sudah berada di luar gedung, Sugino membuka pembicaraan, "Karma mana? Gak bareng kalian? Kok tiba-tiba ngajak pulang bareng? Tumben"

Nagisa berdeham pelan. "Karma sudah pulang duluan. Yah.. sebenarnya, aku mau bicarain tentang Karma, sih," jawab Nagisa seraya menatap Sugino dan Kayano bergantian.

"Karma kenapa? Kamu naksir sama dia?!" Nagisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Kayano. _Fujoshi pikirannya memang gitu, mah._

Nagisa menggeleng cepat, membantah pernyataan Kayano. "Bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan,"

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Kayano. "Eh, No- Kayano maksudku. Kamu masih inget, kan, waktu kita dikejar-kejar sama Asano? Waktu sebelum razia itu, lho.." tanya Nagisa kepada Kayano. Mulut Kayano membulat. Sepertinya ia langsung paham dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Nagisa.

"Oh, iya. Waktu itu reaksi Karma aneh banget, pakai acara minta maaf juga. Kalau gak salah, Asano nyebut-nyebut 'Boku no Pico' atau-"

"Oh," Sugino tiba-tiba saja memotong perkataan Kayano. "Kayaknya aku tahu, deh, penyebabnya.." lanjut Sugino seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Beneran? Ceritain, dong!"

"Jadi gini.."

 _Flashback.._

"ASANOOOO!" Seo Tomoya datang ke ruang OSIS dengan teriak-teriak. Pakai membanting pintu ruang OSIS pula.

"Apaan? Aku lagi sibuk." jawab Asano dengan nada bicara yang kelewat sewot.

"Ada setan di depan gerbang! Gak ada yang berani keluar sekolah jadinya!" teriak Seo seraya menggebrai meja sang Ketos.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Asano. "Eh, Seo, kalau bercanda jangan sekarang, ya. Aku la-"

"YA AMPUN, ASANOOO! AKU SERIUUSSS!"

Seketika, Asano merasakan hujan lokal yang berasal dari Seo.

Asano mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ya udah. Kalau emang ada setan di depan sana, aku harus ngapain?" Asano bertanya kepada Seo.

"Ya, diusir napa.. Kamu, kan, Ketua OSIS. Siapa tahu aja setannya takut sama ketos.." jawab Seo diselingi tawa pelan.

Asano tersenyum kecut. _Yaelah, yo. Bilang aja takut sama setannya!_

"Hhh.. ya udah, bakal tak usir si setan sialannya. Cepet tunjukin setannya," ucap Asano seraya berjalan keluar ruang OSIS dan menuju pintu gerbang, yang katanya ada setannya tersebut. Tak lupa, Seo terus mengekori Asano.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, Asano segera memandang sekelilingnya. Ia tak menemukan sesosok setan yang dimaksud temannya tersebut.

"Mana setannya? Gak kelihatan, tuh," ucap Asano masih mencari sosok setan tersebut.

"Yaelah, masa gak kelihatan, sih? Itu, lho, yang di depan. Yang rambut merah," Asano mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Seo.

Di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Seo, terdapat Akabane Karma.

 _Eh, tunggu, yang dimaksud setan itu si Akabane?_ Tanya Asano dalam hati. Asano langsung ngakak di tempat.

Karena tak ingin membuang waktunya, Asano segera menghampiri Karma yang nyaris jamuran di depan sekolah. Ia akan segera mengusirnya dari depan gerbang sekolah.

"Oi, Akabane. Ngapain kamu ke-" mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Karma langsung melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Asano.

Asano langsung jatuh kebelakang. "Heh, kurang ajar! Ditanya baik-baik juga, kok! Masalah lu apaan, ha?!" tanya Asano tidak terima.

"Masih tanya masalah gua apaan? Gak nyangka, ya, ternyata Ketos goblok juga.."

"LU NGATAIN GUA APAAN? NGAJAK TAWUR, HAH?"

"TAWUR? AYOOK!"

Melihat Asano dan Karma yang sudah mulai mengadu fisik, murid-murid di sekitar gerbang pun menjadi panik. Salah seorang dari mereka pun memanggil guru. Pada akhirnya, guru tersebut berhasil melerai pertengkaran antara si surai merah dan si surai jingga.

Kemudian, mereka berdua dibawa ke ruang guru untuk membicarakan masalah mereka berdua baik-baik.

"Gua tanya sekali lagi, masalah lu apaan, Akabane?" tanya Asano sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Eh, elo jadi orang kok nyebelin banget, seh? Mau mancing emosi, hah?!" tanya Karma masih dengan nada emosi.

"BACOT! CEPET JAWAB AJA!" Asano ikutan emosi mendengar jawaban Karma sebelumnya.

"Mau masalah apa lagi? Pasti masalah rekomendasi animemu, lah!" Karma setengah berteriak mengatakannya.

Dahi Asano berkerut. "Hah? Rekomendasi anime apaan, sih?"

"Masih berlagak bego? Rekomendasi animemu yang itu! Yang kamu ngerekomendasiin 'Boku no Pico'! Untung a- loh, ekspresi lo kok jadi gitu?" Karma menyadari perubahan ekspresi Asano.

"E-elu sudah nonton?" tanya Asano terbata-bata.

"Untungnya belum! Kalau nggak ada yang ngasih tau, gua pasti udah kena jebakan lu!" jawab Karma seraya menatap tajam Asano.

Ekspresi Asano berubah menjadi sendu. Karma jadi kebingungan.

"Asal lu tau, ya.. aku juga korban rekomendasi 'Boku no Pico'" jawab Asano seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Disaranin sama bapak gua.."

 _Anjir, pak Kepsek demen begituan ternyata,_ batin Karma.

"Dan lagi, gua udah nonton. Sampai selesai juga." Asano melanjutkan. Karma terbelalak mendengar penuturan Asano barusan.

"RASANYA, SEMUA ADEGANNYA GAK BISA KELUAR DARI KEPALA GUA!" teriak Asano frustasi. Air matanya mulai meleleh turun.

Melihat Asano mulai terisak-isak, Karma makin bingung aja. Dia tidak pernah menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis. "E-eh, ma-af. Aku gak tau, No. U-udah, ya, jangan nangis.." Karma berusaha menenangkan Asano.

Asano menatap tajam sepasang mata Karma. "AWAS AJA, LU, YA! GAK BAKALAN TAK MAAFIN GITU AJA!" Asano berteriak penuh kemurkaan.

 _Yah, gak dimaafin ternyata._

Sejak saat itu, Karma selalu merasa bersalah ketika bertemu dengan Asano.

 _Flashback end._

YAK- HE- LAH-

"Cuman gara-gara itu?" Nagisa masih tidak percaya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Iya. Gara-gara itu aja." Jawab Sugino mantap.

Kayano ikut garuk-garuk kepala. "Aku gak habis pikir, kok cuman gara-gara itu, sih?"

Sugino tersenyum pahit. "Iya, Kayano.. cuman gara-gara itu," Untung saja kesabaran Sugino belum habis. _Tanya lagi, kalian tak kubur hidup-hidup,_ batin Sugino.

"Nyesel aku dengernya. Harusnya aku gak perlu tau aja."

"Pura-pura gak denger ajalah. Pingin cepet-cepet ngelupain ceritanya."

Sugino _sweatdrop_ mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh kedua temannya tersebut. _Kokoro_ nya sakit. Sudah capek-capek cerita, tapi gak dihargain sama sekali. Syiyal sekali, ya.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

* * *

 **Hanjiir.. Kok kaya gini jadinya? ;A;**

 **Garing dan gaje, ya? maafin author, yha~ :))  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to Review? :))**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **WARNING : humor garing, OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rupanya.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Burung pun juga bernyanyi dengan merdu. Sungguh hari yang cerah. Bawaannya jadi senang terus.

Sama seperti pasangan Karasuma dan Irina.

Mereka tengah duduk berdua di halaman depan gedung kelas 3-E, mengamati peserta didiknya yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan.

Lho, guru olahraganya, kan, Karasuma? Au ah, males jelasin.

Yang jelas, murid-murid kelas 3-E sedang belajar olahraga mandiri. Jadi, Karasuma, dan kebetulan ada Irina, hanya mangamati dari kejauhan. Ya, hanya mengamati. Ngomong-ngomong, hanya melihat saja tanpa bisa menjamah itu sa maaf, saya salah bicara.

"Kucinta padamu, kusayang padamu.. ku kan persembahkan seluruh milikku untukmu.. oh~" Karasuma bernyanyi pelan dengan nada ancur-ancur ga jelas. Mendengar Karasuma bernyanyi lagu gak jelas, yang isinya menjurus ke cinta-cintaan, Irina langsung menoleh.

Irina pun meneteskan air mata, ia terharu. Karasuma akhirnya peka juga. Irina akhirnya dinotis juga.

"Oh.. Karasuma~ apakah lagu itu untukku? Oh.. sungguh romantis.." ucap Irina dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Hati Irina sedang berbunga-bunga.

Karasuma menoleh ke arah Irina. Terdiam sesaat sebelum mengatakan, "oh, lagu ini? tentu saja bukan. Ini lagu untuk anjing-anjingku di rumah,"

 _Krak,_ suara retakan hati Irina terdengar sampai ujung dunia. Oke, ga mungkin banget.

"Oh, begitu ya.. maaf sudah salah paham," jawab Irina datar, kemudian kembali mengamati murid-muridnya yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan. Irina kembali menitikkan air mata. Namun, kali ini adalah air mata kesedihan.

 _Jadi, anjing di rumahmu lebih penting dariku, ya? INI ANJING SEKALEEEH!_

Keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Irina sudah terlanjur _badmood_ sama Karasuma. Karasumanya malah _enjoy-enjoy_ aja, masih mengamati murid-muridnya yang sedang berolahraga, gak ada masalah dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti dirinya dan Irina.

"Hei, Karasuma. Aku sedang mengabaikanmu."

"..."

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku sedang mangabaikanmu."

Karasuma tidak merespon. Ia masih saja terdiam seperti sebelumnya.

"HEI, KARASUMA! JANGAN DIAM SAJA DAN MENGABAIKANKU! SAAT INI AKU SEDANG MENGABAIKNMU! AKU SEDANG MARAH DENGANMU!"

Karasuma masih saja terdiam. Irina tepok jidat. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengan kepalanya. Ia makin _badmood_ saja dengan guru olahraga yang keras kepala itu.

Pada akhirnya,

Irina terus berharap.

Tapi, Karasumanya malah gak peka-peka.

.

.

 **NTR.**

"Isogaaaaai... gua di NTR in anak gedung utama.. huaa.. masa dia yang punya poni alay ga jelas, yang jelas oke an punya gua lah, yang malah dapetin Kanzaki! Padahal gua duluan yang pedekatein Kanzaki, Gai! Elu tau sendirikan usaha gua buat dapetin Kanzaki kaya gimana? _Kokoro_ gua sakit, bruuh.." Sugino curhat panjang lebar ke Isogai sambil mewek. Isogai pun menepuk pelan punggung temannya tersebut.

"Sabar aja, ya, No. Segala masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya," hibur Isogai yang seolah menjadi Mario Teduh dadakan.

Sugino menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Makasih, ya, Gai, sudah bolehin gua curhat, lo emang teman yang paling baik," ucap Sugino kemudian.

Isogai tersenyum kecut.

 _Gimana ga bolehin, coba? Orang dia dateng-dateng langsung curhat, pakai acara mewek-mewekan pula,_ batin Isogai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lo masih pedekatein Kataoka?" tanya Sugino setelah menemukan topik pembicaraan yang tepat.

Isogai kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sugino, tidak menyangka akan menanyakan hal tersebut. "E-eh, iya. Rencananya gua bakal nembak dia minggu depan," jawab Isogai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Beneran, nih? Wah, _good luck_ , ya! Oh, ya, mungkin gua bisa bantu lo buat mensukseskan acara nembak Kataoka. Gue bakal gabung sama tim sukses lu," jelas Sugino dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

 _Yaelah, pakai tim sukses segala. Emang ini ujian nasional, apa?_ batin Isogai dalam hati.

"Hitung-hitung, sebagai balas budi gue, karena lo sudah baik banget sama gue." lanjut Sugino kemudian.

Isogai menggaruk-garuk pucuknya. Ia masih mempertimbangkan kata-kata Sugino. "Okelah, gue terima bantuan lo."

Sugino tersenyum penuh arti. "Yaudah. Ceritain aja rencana lo."

"Rencananya, sih, gue bakal nembak Kataoka di belakang gedung waktu pulang sekolah. Tugas lo cuma mastiin gak ada orang di sekitar situ. Semisal gue ditolak, kan aman-aman aja," jelas Isogai diselingi tawa pelan.

"Ya ampun, gitu doang? Gue pikir bakal lebih ribet dari ini, lo emang orang yang sederhana, ya." Sugino memberi jeda sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "lagipula, orang ganteng macam lo kemungkinan ditolaknya kecil banget,"

Isogai tertawa pelan. "Persiapan untuk kondisi terburuk aja. Gue juga takut nanti ada yang nikung gue, hehe,"

Sugino terkekeh pelan sebelum berkatata, "tenang aja, Gai, orang baik kayak lo gitu pasti ga bakal ada yang berani nikung, kok!"

"Ahaha.. bisa aja, sih. Tapi, moga a-" kata-kata Isogai terputus setelah melihat pemandangan di luar kelas melalui jendela.

Terlihat doinya Isogai-Kataoka Megu-sedang duduk bersama dengan sahabatnya-Maehara Hiroto-di halaman gedung kelas E. Mereka sedang mengobrol bersama, sesekali diselangi dengan tawa. Pakai senggol-senggolan pula. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra, kayak orang pacaran gitu.

"Eh, kenapa, Gai? Kok mukamu jadi kayak gitu?" tanya Sugino yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Isogai.

Isogai menoleh ke arah Sugino. "Gua tau rasanya ditikung, apalagi sama sahabat sendiri, sakit rasanya, bro.. pas di _kokoro_ pula," ucap Isogai seraya menatap Sugino datar.

"Sabar aja, ya, Gai. Segala masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya," Sugino memberikan saran yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Isogai.

Isogai meneteskan air matanya. "Huaaa... padahal gue duluan yang pedekatein.. kenapa hidup ini begitu kejam, huaa.."

Sugino mengelus pelan punggung Isogai, berusaha menghiburnya. "Gua tau perasaan lu, kok, Isogai. Hiks, sakit, kah?"

Gak taunya, Sugino ikut-ikutan menangis.

"HUAA.. KOK JADI GINI, SEEH?! HUAA.."

Kemudian, Sugino dan Isogai berbaper ria bersama-sama di dalam kelas.

.

.

 **Angker.**

"Maehara-kun! Kataoka-san!" panggil Koro-sensei setengah berteriak. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ada apa, Koro-sensei?" tanya Kataoka kepada senseinya yang berwujud gurita kuning raksasa tersebut.

"Bisa bantu sensei, tidak?" tanya Koro-sensei dengan nada memelas.

Pandangan Kataoka bertukar dengan pandangan Maehara, kemudian mereka kembali menoleh ke arah Koro-sensei. "Memangnya sensei mau minta tolong apa? Dibelikan cemilan manis di supermarket? Sensei, kan, bisa melakukannya sendiri," ucap Maehara sambil asal menebak.

Koro-sensei menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Maehara-kun. Sensei ingin kalian melakukan ini. Hanya sebentar saja," pinta Koro-sensei seraya menyerahkan beberapa selembar kertas kepada Maehara.

Maehara mengernyit melihat kertas yang sudah berada di genggamannya. Kataoka pun ikut mengintip isi kertas tersebut. "Ini apa, sensei? Ini.. Naskah drama, kah?" tanya Kataoka pada akhirnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Nurufufu.. benar sekali Kataoka-san. Sensei ingin kalian mempraktikkan drama tersebut," ucap Koro-sensei. "Nanti sensei akan merekamnya.." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hah? Direkam? Memangnya buat apa, sensei?" tanya Kataoka kebingungan.

"Nurufufu.. sensei ikut kontes film pendek.."

Kataoka dan Maehara _sweatdrop. Eh, anjir! Aneh-aneh aja, nih gurita!_

"Hanya sebentar saja, kok," ucap Koro-sensei. Kemudian, ia kembali menimpali, "kumohon.. tolonglah sensei.. sebenarnya sensei ingin meminta bantuan Irina-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei. Tapi, Irina-sensei sedang _badmood_ dengan Karasuma-sensei, sensei jadi tidak bisa meminta tolong pada mereka," Koro-sensei menyeka air matanya yang sudah mulai menetes tersebut.

Melihat kondisi senseinya yang mengenaskan, lebih tepatnya menyedihkan, tersebut Kataoka dan Maehara menjadi iba. Pada akhirnya, mereka pun menyetujui permintaan aneh Koro-sensei tersebut.

Lagipula, mereka hanya perlu duduk di halaman gedung kelas E, lalu mengobrol seperti biasa sambil ketawa-ketiwi, pokoknya terlihat seperti orang yang lagi pacaran gitulah.

Untungnya, semua murid selain mereka berdua sudah pulang. Jadi, aman-aman aja mereka beradegan seperti orang pacaran, gak ada yang lihat. Gak ada gosip aneh-aneh yang akan beredar esok hari.

Kataoka dan Maehara pun memulai adegannya. Mulai dari mengobrol biasa, ketawa-ketiwi, sampai yang senggol-senggolan pun mereka praktekkan dengan baik. Setelah Koro-sensei selesai merekamnya, mereka pun menghampiri senseinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Koro-sensei?" tanya Maehara kepada Koro-sensei.

"Sudah bagus, kok. Mungkin ka-" Koro-sensei berhenti bicara sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kataoka dan Maehara. "Kalian dengar itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kataoka dan Maehara menajamkan pendengarannya. Kemudian, pendengaran mereka menangkap suara tangisan pelan.

"Hua.. hiks.. hua.."

"S-s-sensei, i-itu, kan, suara tangisan? Suaranya berasal dari kelas pula!" teriak Maehara panik. "Kau bilang tidak ada orang dikelas?!" tanya Maehara makin panik. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"I-itu benar, Maehara-kun. Terakhir kali sensei cek sudah tidak ada orang, kok!" Koro-sensei membela diri.

Bulu kuduk mereka pun mulai meremang.

"Memang, sih, aku pernah dengar cerita bahwa kelas 3-E itu angker. Katanya sering terdengar su-" ucapan Kataoka cepat-cepat dipotong oleh Maehara.

"JANGAN CERITA DISINI, KAMPRET!" teriak Maehara makin ketakutan.

"Pulang aja, hayuk," ajak Koro-sensei kemudian.

"Hayuk," jawab Kataoka dan Maehara bersamaan seraya menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga segera saja berlari menjauhi kelas 3-E.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka bertiga yang mengetahui kebenaran dibalik suara tangisan misterius dari dalam kelas 3-E tersebut.

.

.

TBC (?)

* * *

 **INI PENDEK DAN GARING BANGET, YAWLA! ;A; MAAFKAN AUTHOR GAJE INI  
**

 **.**

 **Maaf buat yang ngasih-ngasih saran, masih belum bisa dikabulkan (?) sama author. Author masih agak gaham soalnya #plak**

 **.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya bakal agak lama updatenya. Mungkin seminggu habis lebaran baru update ;")) maaf, ya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to Review? ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **WARNING : humor garing, OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Poni.**

Asano Gakushuu sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS bersama Sakakibara Ren. Mereka berdua hendak berdiskusi bersama anak-anak OSIS yang lain mengenai beberapa dokumen yang sedang dikerjakan mereka.

Jujur saja, Asano gak suka jalan bareng sama Ren. Nanti dikira _gay_? Gak, bukan itu. Asano jijik banget sama gayanya Ren. Dikit-dikit nyisir rambut– yang modelnya sangat naujubileh itu– sambil pasang pose-pose tamvan. Anjir, dikira Asano bakal terpesona gitu? Yang ada malah Asano yang pingin muntah ngeliat Ren.

Saat itu juga, Ren sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan dramatis. Sumpah, Asano jadi pingin gampar muka Ren yang lagi senyum-senyum ganteng itu. Tapi, sebagai ketos baik hati dan sayang ortu, ia akan menahan hasrat ingin gampar muka itu.

Ren masih saja menyisiri rambutnya. Asano hanya bisa menatap Ren dengan tatapan jijik. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai mengambil jarak diantara mereka. Asano ogah deket-deket sama orang narsis semacam Ren.

Ren, yang tiba-tiba saja sadar telah ditatapi oleh sang Ketos, langsung kegeeran. Ia cepat-cepat tersenyum tamvan dan berkata, "kalau kamu terpesona sama aku, bilang aja. Jangan natap terus gitu, dong.. jadi malu, ih"

DEMI TUHAN! Rasanya Asano ingin ngacir ke kamar mandi dan muntah beneran di sana.

"Atau.. kau terpesona dengan model rambutku? Aduh.. ga papa kamu niruin gaya rambutku, kok. Aku sudah ikhlas," Ren kembali menyibakkan rambutnya dengan dramatis.

Asano makin risih dan jijik melihatnya.

"AMIT-AMIT, DAH! MENDINGAN DIGUNDUL AJA SEKALIAN!" teriak Asano. Kemudian, ia meninggalkan Ren yang melongo mencerna kata-katanya.

 _Coba model gundul, ah. Siapa tahu aja malah makin keren. Mirip-mirip sama_ superhero _dari anime sebrang, kan?_ Batin Ren kemudian.

.

.

 **Ada Sekertaris OSIS di balik batu.**

"Buk, batagor satu porsi, yak," pinta Asano kepada ibu-ibu penjaga kantin. Sang ibu penjaga kantin hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian, Asano pergi menuju bangku kantin yang ada di pojokan, ia memilih untuk duduk di sana. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Asano pun memperhatikan murid-murid yang sedang lalu-lalang di dalam kantin. Sapa tau aja, ada cewek cantik yang– gak, gak, hanya bercanda, kok. Dia hanya sedang bosan.

"ASANOOOO!" si poni alay memanggil Asano seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya. Ren pun mulai berjalan mendekati bangku yang diduduki oleh Asano. Yang didekati pun memicingkan matanya, memandang Ren dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Ini aneh banget, sumpah. Biasanya, Ren bakal ngehindari Asano. Yah, kalau ketemu Asano, bahasannya jadi masalah dokumen OSIS mulu, jelaslah kalau Ren menghindari dia.

Tapi, barusan apa yang dilihat Asano? Ren terang-terangan berjalan mendekati Asano. Aneh banget, kan? Perasaan Asano berubah menjadi tidak enak.

"Aelah, ketos sendirian aja.. masih jomblo juga, nih?" tanya Ren sambil menyeringai.

 _Tahik kau Ren! Pakai ngungkit-ngungkit masalah status yang masih menjomblo pula,_ batin Asano seraya tersenyum pahit. Ia masih memandang Ren dengan tidak suka. Tiba-tiba saja, si sekertaris OSIS itu menarik kursi di hadapan Asano dan mendudukinya. Perasaan sang Ketua OSIS makin gak enak.

"Single, bukan jomblo," ralat Asano yang merasa harga dirinya telah dijatuhkan oleh Ren.

Ren terkekeh pelan. "Iya-iya, aku tau, kok, kalau ketos itu orangnya ganteng, pinter.." Ren mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian secara tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja, Asano menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Ren. Kalau Ren sudah muji-muji gitu, sudah jelas ada maksud yang tersembunyi.

".. tajir pula," Ren masih saja memuji Asano.

Asano hanya memandangi Ren sebelum berkata, "udah, _to the point_ aja. Gak usah pakai muji-muji segala."

Kemudian, Ren menyeringai. "Yah.. karena elu tajir-" jeda sesaat sebelum Ren melanjutkan, "-traktir, dong,"

NAH, KAN! NAH, KAN! Ketahuan sudah niat busuk Ren.

Asano tersenyum asem mendengar perkataan Ren barusan. Ia sudah menduganya.

 _Kampret banget nih anak! Sekalinya deketin malah minta traktiran! Dasar sekertaris OSIS kampret!_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide, yang jelas bukan ide yang bagus, terlintas di benak Asano. Kemudian, ia berkata kepada Ren, "ya udah, aku traktir." Asano berpura-pura menghela nafas, sehingga terlihat pasrah.

Mendengar hal tersebut, mata Ren langsung bling-bling. Asano hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Mau makanan apa minuman?" tanya Asano.

Ren terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia menjawab, "minuman ajalah, lagi aus, nih. Terserah minumannya apa, aku terima-terima aja. Kan, kamu yang traktir."

Asano menyeringai lebar. Sekarang, giliran Ren yang perasaannya jadi gak enak.

"Es sianida ga papa, kan?" wajah Asano benar-benar serius ketika mengatakannya. Pemuda di hadaannya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh anak kepsek tersebut. Bisa-bisa saja, dia benar-benar niat memberi Ren es sianida.

Ren tersenyum pahit, kemudian ia buru-buru berkata, "ga jadi, deh, No. Aku baru inget kalau belum ngerjain peer. Aku balik duluan, yha. _Bye_ ,"

Sang ketua OSIS pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sekertaris OSIS yang suka meminta traktiran baru saja berhasil disingkirkan olehnya.

.

.

 **[Masih] Kesepian.**

Murid-murid kelas E memutuskan untuk belajar di perpustakaan gedung utama hari ini. Ya, semua murid kelas 3-E, tanpa terkecuali. Niatnya, sih, mereka datang ke gedung utama dengan damai. Ralat, niatnya si ketua kelas 3-E yang bener.

Tapi, bukan kelas E namanya jika tidak membuat kerusuhan. Iya, Isogai tahu jika teman-temannya dendam kepada murid gedung utama. Kelas E selama ini, kan, didiskriminasi oleh mereka, jadi maklum saja jika mereka dendam kepada murid gedung utama.

Misalnya, saat bertemu dengan beberapa siswa kelas C yang mengejek murid kelas E. Beberapa siswa kelas C tersebut langsung dipukuli sama Karma.

Saat bertemu murid kelas D juga begitu. Mereka adu mulut dengan murid kelas D, sampai hampir tawuran– tapi dihentikan Isogai, tentu saja. Pertamanya, Isogai hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya. Tapi, lama kelamaan, Isogai mulai geram melihatnya. Pada akhirnya, Isogai memilih untuk menegur teman sekelasnya.

Isogai pun menghadap kebelakang, keteman-temannya. Ia berjalan mundur. Kemudian, ia mulai berkata, "Kalian ini! Tadi, kan, aku sudah bilang, kita datang ke sini dengan damai. Jangan pancing amarah anak gedung utama, dong! Kalau dikeroyok anak segedung utama, kan, repot jadinya!"

Yang lain terdiam, mendengarkan kata-kata sang ketua kelas. Kemudian Nakamura berkata, "Kan, mereka yang mulai duluan,"

Isogai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, kan, bisa ditahan emosinya. Kalau begini terus, nanti jadinya malah tawur bareng bukannya– eh, kalau aku ngomong dengerin napa?!" Isogai menyadari teman-temannya berhenti berjalan seraya memandangi sesuatu di belakangnya dengan horor. Jangan-jangan—

 _Buk,_ Isogai baru saja menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya. "Ma-maaf– " Isogai langsung terdiam saat melihat orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Wah, murid-murid kelas E datang ke gedung utama, yah," Asano Gakuhou mulai berbicara.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini pasti karma yang didapat Yuuma karena sudah memarahi teman-teman Yuuma. Ampuni dosa-dosa Yuuma, ya Tuhan. Yuuma Cuma nasehati temen-temen supaya berbuat baik, kok. Yuuma gak mau berurusan sama Kepsek. Serem soalnya,_ Isogai mulai berdoa dalam hati.

Teman-temannya pun juga ikut mendoakan keselamatan hidup ketua kelas tertjintah mereka.

"Maaf, pak Kepala Sekolah, sa-saya tidak melihat anda. Maafkan saya," Isogai menuduk begitu dalam, seraya terus merapalkan permintaan maaf berulang kali.

Sang Kepala Sekolah terkekeh pelan. Kemudian, ia mengelus puncak kepala Isogai.

Murid kelas E langsung merinding melihat perlakuan pak Kepsek dengan Isogai. Isogai pun juga mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Namamu Isogai Yuuma, kan?" tanya Gakuhou. Isogai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian Gakuhou melanjutkan, "...kamu manis juga, ya"

Sekelas langsung jantungan.

Isogai malah nyaris tak bernyawa.

Ada aura-aura pedo yang menguar keluar dari sang Kepala Sekolah. "Mau nikah sama Om, gak?"

Murid-murid kelas E jantungan ronde dua.

Kondisi Isogai malah sudah tidak bisa didiskripsikan lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara buku-buku yang berjatuhan dari ujung koridor yang di selangi pekikan histeris, "YAWLA, BAPAAK! INGAT UMUR NAPA, SEEH?! MASA MURID-MURID JUGA DIINCER?!"

Semua murid kelas E pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana ada Asano Gakushuu yang masih _shock_ mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

Sekelas 3-E langsung _sweatdrop_.

.

.

TBC (?)

* * *

 **Ya, gitu, bagus. Minggu depan sudah masuk sekolah. Padahal masih betah liburan -" #curhatdia**

 **Maaf, garing banget, ya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **WARNING : humor garing, OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cerita Hantu.**

Hazama Kirara, Hara Sumire, dan Yada Touka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama di kelas. Ketika tugas mereka sudah selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Walaupun sudah sore, mereka tetap ingin menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruang kelas E tersebut. Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan, seseorang menginterupsi.

"Kalian mau disini sampai jam berapa? Sekarang sudah hampir jam 5. Kalian tidak pulang?" Karasuma bertanya dari luar kelas.

"Ehm.. mungkin sebentar lagi, sensei. Kami masih ingin mengobrol disini sebentar," jawab Yada yang diikuti anggukan dari lainnya.

Karasuma mengangguk kecil sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, berbahaya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Setelah kepergian Karasuma, Hara pun kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Cerita apa, nih? Aku sudah kehabisan cerita, nih."

"Bagaimana kalau cerita hantu? Aku lagi punya cerita hantu. Bagaimana? Kalau mau, aku ceritain sekarang." Hazama mengajukan pendapatnya. Yada dan Hara mengangguk setuju.

"Ehm.." Hazama berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, "suatu hari, ada tiga gadis yang sedang bercerita hantu di kelas, lebih tepatnya di gedung kelas 3-E, pada jam 4 lebih 50 menit."

Hara seketika menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jam 4 lebih 50 menit.

"Salah satu dari ketiga gadis tersebut memiliki rambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda."

Kening Yada mulai mengkerut.

"Yang satunya lagi, memiliki badan yang sedikit gendut."

Sekarang, kening Hara ikut mengkerut. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Sedangkan yang satu lagi, memiliki rambut hitam ikal pendek."

Yada dan Hara berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka masih menampakkan wajah kebingungan.

"Sebelum mereka saling bercerita hantu, seorang guru sudah mengingatkan mereka. Namun, mereka tidak meneruti perkataan gurunya, dan tetap bercerita hantu di kelas."

Sang pendengar masih terus lirik-lirikan satu sama lain. Kemudian, sikut Hara menyenggol perut Yada.

"Eh, tadi Karasuma-sensei bilang apaan, ya, waktu dating ke sini?" Hara bertanya dengan berbisik-bisik, berusaha agar Hazama tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Entah. Yang jelas, Karasuma-sensei nyuruh kita pulang. Katanya bahaya. Tapi kitanya masih kepingin di kelas," Yada ikut berbisik-bisik.

Hazama kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sang gadis berambut hitam ikal pendek tersebut bercerita tentang 3 orang gadis yang dulu pernah saling bercerita hantu di kelas E yang kemudian berakhir dengan salah satu gadis tersebut menghilang. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang percaya."

Mendengar lanjutan cerita tersebut, Yada kembali berbisik, "Kok ceritanya gitu? Perasaanku jadi gak enak." Hara mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Setelah bercerita hantu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Kemudian, mereka berpisah di sebuah perempatan–"

"Setop, Haza–" perkataan Yada tidak digubris oleh Hazama. Ia masih melanjutkan cerita hantunya tersebut.

"–Keesokan harinya, salah satu dari gadis tersebut menghilang. Banyak yang menduga bahwa gadis tersebut dibawa ke dunia lain, karena–"

"UDAH, SETOP, HAZA. SETOOP! ANJIR BANGET, SIH!" Yada berteriak ketakutan. Ia mulai menggebraki meja tak bersalah di hadapannya.

"ANJIR BANGET, SUMPAH! KAMU NGERTI GAK, SE, KALAU AKU PULANG LEWAT PEREMPATAN! KALAU AKU NGILANG GIMANAAA?" Hara ikut-ikutan berteriak. Yada mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, itu, sih, urusan kalian, bukan urusanku. Yaudah, aku mau pulang," ujar Hazama santai seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kampret banget kamu, Haza."

"Tahik bener lah kau, Haza."

Karena cerita hantu Hazama tersebut, Yada dan Hara memutuskan untuk pulang melewati jalan memutar, agar tidak melewati perempatan yang dimaksud oleh Hazama dalam cerita hantunya.

Sementara itu, Hazama ngakak gulung-gulung karena mendapati temannya melewati jalan memutar. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya akan sepercaya itu dengan cerita bualannya tersebut.

.

.

 **Kecoa.**

Yoshida menunggu Muramatsu di depan warnet langganan mereka berdua. Mumpung hari libur, mereka ingin nge _game_ bareng di warnet. Tapi, sudah 15 menit Yoshida menunggu kedatangan sobatnya tersebut dari jam perjanjian. Namun, Muramatsu tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Yoshida melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi, sudah jam10 lebih 15 menit. Padahal mereka janjian jam 10.

"Oi, Yoshidaaa!" terlihat Muramatsu yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Yaelah, kamu la– kok nyeker gitu? Sandalmu dicolong orang?" Yoshida mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari sobatnya datang tanpa alas kaki.

Yoshida garuk-garuk kepala. Ia memang tahu betul sikap Muramatsu. Ia memang lebih suka berpenampilan sederhana saat berpergian. Sederhana, sih, sederhana. Tapi gak perlu nyeker juga, kan?

"Kalau gak mau pake sepatu, pake sandal suwallo napa? Jangan nyeker gitu, ah!" Yoshida memandang Muramatsu dengan tatapan jijik.

Muramatsu malah nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. "Tadinya emang mau pake sandal suwallo, tapi.." Muramatsu memberi jeda sesaat dalam kalimatnya. "Tapi?" lawan bicaranya bertanya tidak sabaran.

Muramatsu kembali cengengesan seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Yoshida mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

"Sendalnya dihinggapin kecoa."

Yoshida langsung tepok jidat.

Muramatsu masih saja cengengesan.

"Ya, kan, bisa dipukul sama batu kecoanya. Nanti juga bakal mati," Yoshida geleng-geleng kepala, masih tidak percaya dengan alas an yang diberikan oleh sobatnya tersebut.

Muramatsu ikut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis, "Yoshidaaa, Yoshida. Kesian kecoanya. Kamu ini tidak berperi kecoaan apa?"

Yoshida tersenyum kecut. _Yaelah, kamunya aja takut sama kecoa,_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Hhh.. kalau gitu, kan, bisa diusir," Yoshida kembali memberikan saran.

"Lah, kalau gitu kecoanya bisa masuk dalam kondisi _fly-mode_. Kalau sudah _fly-mode_ , bahaya jadinya. Udah akhir dunia kali, haha– bercanda, bercanda."

Yoshida tepok jidat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya, gitu ceritanya. Makanya aku gak– loh? Mau kemana? Katanya mau main _game_? Warnetnya bukan kearah sana, tapi– OI, YOSHIDA! JANGAN NGACANGIN NAPA?!"

Yoshida menoleh ke arah Muramatsu dan melayangkan pandangan sebal. Yang ditatap membalas dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Mau ke alpamaret, beli baigon."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Buat ngeracunin kamu– YA GAK LAH, BUAT KECOA! KECOA DI SANDALMU!"

Yoshida segera berlalu menuju Alpamaret. Ia sudah lelah berbicara dengan Muramatsu.

Sementara itu, Muramatsu hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. Entah mengapa, ia gagal paham dengan perkataan orang dihadapannya tersebut.

.

.

 **Melerai.**

"–Terus, dia bilang kalau dia gak paham kata-katanya. Hahaha.." Karma menceritakan cerita lucunya kepada Nagisa dan Sugino, kemudian diikuti tawa yang berasal dari dirinya dan pihak pendengar.

"HAHANJIIR…. ADUH PERUTKU, HAHA.. ADUH LUCU BANGET, MA.."

"YA AMPUN, MA.. HAHAHA.. PERUTKU SAKIT, ADUH!"

Mereka terus tertawa sampai menitikkan air mata. Murid-murid kelas E lainnya hanya menata keheranan kepada mereka bertiga.

"Aduh, lucu banget, sih. Dapet darimana ceritanya?" tanya Nagisa seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Karma. Mungkin karena Nagisa terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya, Karma merasa bahwa sahabat birunya tersebut sedang menabok punggungnya.

Karma sedang agak _badmood_ hari ini. Ia pun merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Nagisa. Karma pun mendorong bahu Nagisa sehingga sang empunya bahu hampir saja terjatuh.

Nagisa menatap tidak suka kearah sang surai merah, kemudian ia melayangkan balasan, berupa dorongan pada bahu, kepada Karma.

Mendapat balasan dari sang surai biru, emosi Karma tiba-tiba saja tersulut. Ia mendorong Nagisa hingga jatuh terduduk di kursi yang berada di belakangnya. Karma segera berdiri dihadapan Nagisa.

"Apaan, sih, Ma? Kok, main dorong-dorongan gini?" Nagisa bertanya kepada orang yang berdiri dhadapannya.

Karma menatap nyalang ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Kamu masih nanya? Yang mulai duluan juga siapa?" nada bicara Karma berubah menjadi ketus.

Kening Nagisa mulai mengkerut, kemudian ia berkata, "aku, kan, cuma nepuk-nepuk punggungmu. Kamunya malah–"

Karma segera memotong perkataan Nagisa. "Hah? Nepuk? Nepuk katanya? Haha… mana ada nepuk yang sekeras dan sesakit itu? Nabok itu namanya!"

Mendengar perkataan Karma barusan, emosi Nagisa ikut tersulut.

"Oh, gitu. Masa gitu doing udah sakit? Dasar lemah!" nada bicara Nagisa sudah kelewat sewot.

"HAH? KAMU BILANG APA? COBA ULANGI?" Karma sudah mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk meninju lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, kamu budeg, ya? Perlu diulangi lagi?" Nagisa menatap Karma dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"BANGSY– Ngajak beranten, hah?!" Karma sudah menampar pipi Nagisa. Nagisa pun membalas dengan mendorong bahu Karma.

"Berantem? Ayok! Siapa takut?"

Melihat teman sekelasnya mulai berantem, Isogai segera bertindak. "Udah, setop kalian berdua. Masalah bisa dibicarain baik-baik, jangan langsung berantem gitu, nanti–"

"DIEM KAMU, KETUA KELAS BERPUCUK! KAMU GAK PUNYA URUSAN DISINI!"

Isogai langsung mingkep, tak berani berkata-kata lagi.

Para kaum hawa pun mulai menjadi panik. Dua sahabat dekat tersebut sudah mulai saling melayangkan tinju. Jika hal tersebut dibiarkan begitu saja, bisa-bisa nyawa salah satu dari mereka melayang sia-sia.

"Aduh, kalau mereka bertengkar, bisa sampai bunuh-bunuhan, nih!"

"Gak ada yang berani melerai, kah?"

"Aduuh.. Bagaimana ini? Siap-siap telpon ambulan aja!"

Murid-murid cewek yang kebetulan masih berada di kelas mulai ikutan panik. Isogai sudah tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Ia masih membatu di depan kelas setelah di bentak oleh Karma dan Nagisa.

Sementara itu, Sugino yang berada paling dekat dengan arena pertarungan hanya bisa melongo. Ia benar-benar tahu bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, apa? Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya? Berpikir, berpikir, berpi– OH, IYA! Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Sugino.

Sugino pun berjalan mendatangi si surai biru dan si surai merah, berusaha mencari celah untuk berdiri di antara mereka. Saat sebuah celah sudah didapatkan, Sugino pun menjalankan idenya.

Sugino berdiri diantara Nagisa dan Karma. Kemudian, ia memeluk Nagisa.

Ya, hanya memeluk Nagisa, dan pertarungan tersebut terhenti.

"Sudah.. Jangan bertengkar, ya? Lebih dibicarakan baik-baik. Kalau ada cara yang lebih enak, kenapa harus cari yang susah?" ucap Sugino seraya mengelus rambut Nagisa yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Kemudian terdengar pekikan dari arah murid perempuan. Kapan lagi dapet _fanservice_ gratis kaya gitu, ya kan?

Sementara itu, Karma hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Isogai mengerjapkan matanya di depan kelas. _Barusan itu apaan, ya? Sugino.. jadi belok?_ Isogai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

 _Jadi, Sugino udah mop on ke Nagisa?_ Isogai menggaruk-garuk pucuk di kepalanya.

 _Bisa dicoba kali, ya, jadi belok kaya Sugino. Bisa cepet mop on, kan, jadinya._

 _Ya udahlah, aku jadi belok aja!_ Isogai menyimpulkan pemikirannya.

Kemudian, Isogai keluar kelas untuk mencari doi yang baru. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ia mencari yang bercelana.

.

.

TBC (?)

* * *

 **Kejadian yang Sugino meluk Nagisa itu berdasarkan kisah nyata XD Di sekolahku emang banyak makhluk humu yang berkeliaran /hush.  
**

 **Maaf banget kalau garing, dan juga typo-typo yang bertebaran *bow***

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Cerita hantu, yok! Aku pingin denger cerita yang serem-serem gitu!" usul Maehara tiba-tiba. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hmm.. kayaknya seru, tuh. Ya udah, ayo kita saling berbagi cerita hantu! Daripada gak ngapa-ngapain," Isogai, sebagai ketua kelas yang baik (?), pun memutuskan.

"Eh? Jadi cerita hantu, nih?" mendengar penuturan Isogai sebelumnya, Kayano langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Iya, itu benar, Kayano. Hoo.. jangan-jangan kau takut, ya~?" goda Nakamura. Yang digoda pun wajahnya memerah.

"A-apaan, sih? Hantu itu gak ada! Mana mungkin aku takut!" bantah sang surai hijau cepat.

"Oke-oke. Siapa yang mau cerita hantu?"

"Aku aja!"

"Baiklah, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan~"

"Ehem, jadi–"

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **WARNING :** **gak ada humornya** **,** **horror gak serem,** **OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Saya ingatkan sekali lagi. Di chapter ini dijamin gak ada humornya. Chapter ini merupakan edisi sepesyial (?) cerita hantu.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bantuan.**

Chiba mengelap peluh yang telah menuruni pipinya. Ia diminta oleh Karasuma untuk mengangkat beberapa meja dan kursi yang telah digunakan untuk sebuah kegiatan di luar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya ampun, lelahnya.." keluh Chiba seusai mengangkat sebuah bangku kembali kedalam kelas.

Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Chiba yang dimintai untuk melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan tersebut, Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio juga dimintai oleh Senseinya yang keras kepala tersebut. Namun, jangan lupakan bahwa Karma dan Nakamura diduga titisan iblis. Jadilah Chiba yang bekerja sendirian, ditinggal oleh dua sobatnya yang diduga titisan iblis tersebut.

Mata Chiba– yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni– melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap menemukan sosok yang mungkin dapat membantunya. Namun, ia ingat betul bahwa dialah satu-satunya manusia di gedung tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut menghela napas, pasrah terhadap nasib yang tengah menimpanya. Kemudian, ia berbalik menuju lapangan, hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya tersebut. Namun, matanya menangkap sosok berkacamata dan poni belah tengah.

"TAKEBAYASHIII!" seperti bertemu malaikat penolong, manik yang tertutup poni tersebut berbinar.

Yang dipanggil menoleh sebagai respon. Kemudian, Takebayashi menghampiri orang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Kamu belum pulang, toh. Sini, gih. Bantu-bantu ngangkat bangku. Tinggal empat bangku aja, kok," Chiba menuntun sobat berkacamatanya tersebut menuju depan kelas. "Yang tiga ada di sini, yang satu lagi masih di luar, tuh. Kamu tolong angkatin bangku yang di sini ke dalem kelas. Aku mau ngambil bangku yang ada di luar dulu." Chiba menepuk-nepuk tiga bangku yang dimaksudnya barusan.

Takebayashi menatap bangku yang ditepuk-tepuk tersebut dan mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, pemuda di hadapannya segera berlalu menuju lapangan. Samar-samar terdengar Chiba yang berteriak dari kejauhan, "Hati-hati ngangkatnya, ya. Gak usah buru-buru, pelan-pelan aja. Habis ini tak bantu.."

Chiba segera mengangkat bangku yang masih tersisa di luar gedung kelas E, dan membawanya ke dalam gedung.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Chiba saat mendapati tiga bangku di depan kelas E tersebut sudah hilang. Ralat, sudah dimasukkan kedalam kelas. Oleh Takebayashi– hanya seorang.

"Eh, sudah dimasukin semua? Cepet amat... Pake kekuatan jin apaan, nih? Jin botol? Hahaha.."

Takebayashi hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi gurauan Chiba.

Mendapati orang di depannya terdiam, Chiba juga ikut terdiam. Ia menggaruk-garuk poninya.

Karena tak ingin merepotkan lebih banyak, Chiba memutuskan untuk memasukkan bangku yang tengah dibawanya ke dalam kelas.

"Fuh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Makasih sudah– Loh? Kok ngilang?" Chiba menengok ke kanan dan kiri saat menyadari bahwa bocah empat mata tersebut sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya sebelumnya.

Chiba kembali menggaruk-garuk poninya. Ia kebingungan.

"Sudah pulang, ya? Padahal mau kutraktir karena sudah membantu angkat-angkat.." gumam Chiba pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi, Chiba segera meninggalkan gedung bobrok kelas E tersebut. Saat menuruni bukit, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Kok rasanya kayak gimaanaa gitu, ya? Kayak ada yang aneh sama Takebayashi barusan, deh,_ Chiba berikir dalam hati. _Halah, masa bodo. Yang penting angkat-angkatnya sudah selesai. Beres!_

Saat berjalan melewati sebuah _maid cafe_ , pemuda dengan poni yang menutupi matanya tersebut menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Takebayashi. Ia segera menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Yaelah.. dicariin dari tadi juga, akhirnya ketemu. Kok cepet banget bisa sampai sini? Beneran pakai jin botol, ya? Haha.." Chiba tertawa pelan, tapi Takebayashi justru mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat respon tidak mengenakkan tersebut, Chiba cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "aku mau ngasih kamu traktiran, nih. Kamu, kan, sudah bantu-bantu tadi di kelas, gak ada salahnya, kan berterima kasih?"

Kening Takebayashi makin berkerut. "Eh, Chiba, kepala kamu habis kebentur apaan? Pohon di bukit kelas E? Makanya, hati-hati, dong,"

 _Yah, dia malah ngomong kaya gitu._

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku bantu-bantu apaan, sih? Seingetku, aku tadi gak ngasih contekan ke kamu waktu ujian IPA, ngapain ngucapin terima kasih? Pakai traktiran-traktiran segala pula," jelas Takebayashi seraya membenahi letak kacamatanya.

 _Oh, jadi, bandar contekan kelas E itu si Takebayashi? Aku baru tau,_ Chiba salah fokus.

"Kamu kali yang kepalanya abis kebentur pohon, jadi amnesia gitu."

"Hah?"

"Masa kamu lupa, sih? Tadi, kan, kamu bantu ngangkat bangku di kelas. Belum sehari masa udah lupa? Periksa ke dokter, gih. Udah pikun dini kali," Chiba jadi agak emosi.

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Dari pulang sekolah aku ada di sini, di _maid cafe_. Aku gak bantu-bantu kamu di kelas," Takebayashi menjelaskan.

"Hah?"

"Kamu juga pergi ke dokter THT, gih. Telinga kamu mulai bermasalah, kayaknya. Potong juga tuh poni, ganggu pandangan. Sampai salah ngira orang gitu," Takebayashi menarik-narik poni Chiba.

Hening. Chiba membeku di tempat.

"Heh, Chiba? Napa? Kok wajahmu _shock_ banget?"

"Takebayashi kamu serius? Kamu gak di kelas tadi? Gak bantu ngangkat bangku tadi? Takebayashi, jangan bercanda sekarang. Aku serius."

Pemuda berkacamat tersebut mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku daritadi udah serius, Chiba. Emang siapa bilang aku lagi–"

Chiba menggoncang bahu Takebayashi dengan sedikit kencang. "TERUS, SIAPA YANG BANTUIN AKU TADI? MASA HANTU? GIMANA KALAU AKU DIHANTUIN SAMPAI MATI?!"

"Masa bodo, ah."

"LAH? KOK GITU? TOLONGIN AKU, DOONG! SUMPAH, AKU TAKUT BANGET SEKARANG!"

Mau tak mau, bulu kuduk Takebayashi meremang. Faktanya, ia jugalah penghuni kelas E. Jika memang kelas E berhantu, maka dia juga akan terkena akibatnya.

Jadi, siapa–atau mungkin _apa_ –yang membantu Chiba Ryuunosuke di kelas?

.

.

 **Tidur.**

"Aduh, maak.. capek banget. Pinggangku sakit pula," ucap Nakamura setelah mengangkat beberapa barang dari kelas menuju lapangan.

"Tampangmu udah persis kaya orang tua yang kena encok, haha.." Kurahashi mengejek puas di samping Nakamura.

"Anjir, diem kamu!"

Jadi, hari ini murid kelas E akan mengadakan beberapa perayaan di sekolah. Hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan karena berhasil melewati ujian dan mendapatkan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Mereka juga akan menginap di gedung kelas E tersebut.

Beberapa murid pun ada yang dimintai untuk mengambil beberapa barang di kelas dan dibawa menuju lapangan. Ya, seperti itulah nasib yang dialami oleh Nakamura Rio dan Kurahashi Hinano.

Beberapa murid lainnya ada yang disuruh untuk mencari kayu bakar di hutan, membersihkan lapangan, mencari bahan makanan, dan lain-lain. Tugas masing-masing anak ditentukan melalui undian. Untungnya (atau sialnya?), Nakamura dan Kurahashi kebagian tugas angkat-angkat.

Dan, beginilah mereka berdua berakhir– tangan mati rasa, kaki capek, dan badan yang sakit semua.

"Hah.. hah.. untung sudah selesai semua, kita jadi bisa istirahat," ucap Kurahashi seraya duduk di samping Nakamura yang sudah ambruk duluan.

"Badanku sakit semua.. rasanya pingin tidur aja," keluh Nakamura. "Eh? Apa aku tidur aja, ya?"

Kurahashi memukul pelan lengan gadis di sampingnya. "Jangan ngawur! Dimarain Koro-sensei kapok kamu."

Nakamura mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli dengan omongan gadis penyuka serangga si sampingnya. "Tugas kita, kan, sudah selesai. Ngapain sensei marah ke kita?" jawab Nakamura acuh.

Kurahashi menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "ya udah, terserah kamunya. Yang jelas, aku gak ikut-ikut."

Kemudian, gadis tersebut segera beranjak dari istirahat sesaatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Nakamura menatap kepergian temannya tersebut sesaat, sebelum pandangan berubah menuju ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur-tiduran. Setelah mengamati sebentar, gasid pirang tersebut memutusakan untuk tidur-tiduran di bagian belakang ruang kelas.

Gadis tersebut memposisikan tubuhnya seperti hendak tidur. Kedua tangannya di silangkan di belakang kepala.

"Hmm.. kelas kalau sepi gini, nyaman juga, ya.." ucap Nakamura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Angin pun berhembus perlahan melewati jendela yang terbuka. Suasana kelas begitu nyaman, membuat siapapun yang berada di dalamnya menjadi mengantuk. Tidak terkecuali untuk Nakamura Rio.

Gadis tersebut menggeliat perlahan, berusaha mencari posisi ternyamannya.

"Tidur sebentar gak papa, kan?" tanya Nakamura dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis berambut pirang tersebut sudah tertidur pulas.

.

Nakamura Rio terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara cekikikan beberapa cewek. Saat itu, hari sudah gelap. Penerangan di ruang kelas pun tidak dinyalakan– atau mungkin sudah dimatikan.

 _Sial, tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Aku jadi melewatkan acara perayaannya,_ rutuk Nakamura dalam hati.

Karena keadaan di luar sudah hening dan lampu kelas sudah dimatikan, Nakamura menarik kesimpulan, bahwa sekarang sudah jamnya tidur.

Suara cekikikan masih saja terdengar. Gadis pirang tersebut jadi geram.

"Eh, kalian yang lagi ketawa-ketiwi! Cepet tidur sana, suara kalian ganggu anak-anak yang lagi tidur!" perintah Nakamura. Kemudian, suasana kelas menjadi hening.

Gadis tersebut segera memejamkan matanya dan kembali menuju dunia mimpinya.

.

Nakamura kembali terbangun saat hari sudah pagi. Mungkin, sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi.

Ia mengusap matanya berulang kali. Kemudian, ia duduk dengan perlahan– mengumpulkan jiwanya yang masih berserakan.

Manik biru miliknya mengerjap. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan keadaan kelasnya. Kelas tersebut sudah kosong.

Ya, kosong. Sudah tidak ada orang di dalamnya selain Nakamura sendiri.

Gadis tersebut menggaruk-garuk puncak kepalanya. _Aku ditinggal lagi, nih?_

Disaat yang bersamaan dengan Nakamura yang sedang sibuk dengan kebingungannya, Okano Hinata memasuki kelas.

"Lho, Nakamura, udah bangun?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekati Nakamura.

Gadis yang disebut namanya langsung menoleh. Kemudian ia menjawab, "eh, Okano. Anak-anak pada kemana? Udah pada bangun, malah main tinggal aja."

Okano tertawa pelan, "anak-anak masih banyak yang tidur, kok," jelasnya kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Iya, anak-anak tidur di tenda semua," Okano menunjuk jendela kelas yang mengarah menuju lapangan. Nakamura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk.

Di lapangan depan gedung kelas E, ada beberapa tenda yang sudah berdiri. Beberapa murid kelas E pun ada yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar tenda-tenda tersebut.

"Lah, anjir. Kalian pindah tidur di tenda malem-malem. Akunya gak dibangunin, dibiarin tidur sendirian di kelas," keluh Nakamura seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Kening gadis berambut pendek tersebut berkerut. "Hah? Pindah?"

Sang gadis berambut panjang ikut kebingungan. "Iya, kan? Kalian awalnya tidur di kelas, terus pindah tidur di tenda malem-malem."

"Nggak, kok. Kita dari awal emang sudah tidur di tenda, gak tidur di kelas sebelumnya."

Nakamura makin kebingungan. "Lah? Gak usah bohong, Okano. Aku denger sendiri, kok waktu kalian cekikikan malem-malem di kelas."

"Aku gak bohong, Nakamuraaa... dari awal emang cuma kamu yang tidur di kelas.." jelas Okano, tidak terima dikatakan sedang berbohong.

"Loh? Terus yang cekikikan malem-malem itu siapa? Masa hantu? Haha.. jangan nakut-nakutin, deh.."

Okano tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk memandangi ruang kelasnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, jendela kelas tertutup dengan sendirinya. Kedua gadis tersebut bergidik ngeri.

Suasana kelas mendadak menjadi agak mencekam.

Okano dan Nakamura pun bertukar pandangan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Kok tiba-tiba jadi serem gini, yah?"

"Pergi dari sini, yok? Aku takut, nih.."

Kemudian, Okano dan Nakamura balapan lari keluar dari gedung kelas E tersebut.

* * *

"–sejak saat itu, aku jadi gak berani ke kelas sendirian," Nakamura selesai bercerita tentang pengalaman seramnya.

"Yah, anjir. Jadi gak berani dateng pagi-pagi lagi, deh," ucap Kataoka.

"Iya, hati-hati ajalah, siapa tahu– eh, Kanzaki sama Hayami, ngapain nengok-nengok pojokan kelas mulu? Ada kecoa?" tanya Nakamura kepada dua gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk menoleh kebelakang– pojokan kelas.

Dua gadis yang ditanyai pun saling bertukar pandangan.

"Aku ngerasa kayak ada yang–" kata-kata Hayami dipotong oleh kata-kata Kanzaki.

"–Memperhatikan kita dari tadi di pojokan kelas." Sambung Kanzaki.

Semua serempak menoleh ke pojokan kelas– yang katanya ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari situ. Entah mengapa, bulu kuduk mereka semua langsung berdiri.

Maehara cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempatnya. Pandangan semuanya beralih menuju Maehara. "Udah, ah. Aku mau pulang! Aku juga pernah denger suara tangisan di kelas! Gedung kelas E memang berhantu!"

Sugino dan Isogai tiba-tiba bersin.

"Ya udah, aku juga pulang!"

"E-eh?! Aku ikut aja, deh!"

"Aku pulang duluan, ya!"

Nagisa celingukan saat melihat teman-temannya pulang. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia belum membereskan barang-barangnya.

"YAH, ANJRIT! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU!"

* * *

 **Cerita hantu.. tapi gak serem, yha? Maafkan.**

 **Aku tau. Panjang per chapter ff ini labil banget. Aku tau, kok. Aku tau /udah, thor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Mind to review?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **WARNING : humor garing** **,** **OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karma.**

" _Truth or dare!_ Pokoknya! Pokoknya harus!" Nakamura ngotot. Ia berusaha mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Gak mau! Pokoknya gak mauuu!" Nagisa menolak pendapat sang gadis pirang secara terang-terangan.

"Kenapa gak mau? ToD an itu asyik, lho~" bujuk Karma dengan seringaian yang lebar.

Kataoka yang duduk berhadapan dengan Karma mengangguk pelan. "Kita sudah lama tidak bermain ToD, Nagisa. Mungkin kali ini bermain _truth or dare_ bukanlah masalah yang besar."

Seluruh murid kelas E kompak mengangguk bersamaan.

Nagisa menarik helain birunya dengan frustasi. "TIDAAAK!"

Tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari lelaki berambut biru tersebut, Isogai segera mengambil sebuah botol kaca– yang entah didapat dari mana– dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah lingkaran terkutuk murid-murid kelas 3E.

Botol kaca tersebut segera diputar oleh sang ketua kelas. Berputar, berputar, berputar– pada akhirnya botol tersebut berhenti berputar. Mulut botol tersebut menghadap kea rah sang berandalan cilik kelas E.

"Nah, Karma, pilih _truth_ atau _dare_?" Kataoka bertanya.

Karma tidak langsung menjawab. Yang bersangkutan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, terlihat menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku pilih.. mmm.. _dare_ ajalah."

Mendengar jawaban dari si surai merah, Nagisa yang sebelumnya tampak sedikit frustasi pun kini menyeringai lebar. Perasaan Karma jadi tidak enak.

"Beneran pilih _dare_?" Nagisa memastikan pendengarannya dengan bertanya.

"Ya. Aku memilih _dare_ ," Karma menjawab mantap.

Nagisa berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia sibuk merogoh isi tasnya selama beberapa saat. Seleuruh murid kelas E masih dengan setia menunggu si biru. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Mata Karma menyipit saat memperhatikan benda yang berada dalam genggaman sahabat birunya tersebut. Itu bukannya–

"…cosplay maid, ya?"

Kata-kata Nagisa seolah menusuk jantung Karma hingga tembus kebelakang.

Nagisa bertukar pandangan dengan gadis bersurai pirang yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Sesaat kemudian, keduanya menyeringai bersamaan.

Murid-murid kelas 3E yang lain juga saling menatap satu sama lain. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran yang lain, mereka kompak menyeringai.

Yah, Karma dapat karma lucu kali, yak?

 _Oh, ini benar-benar sial_ , rutuk Karma dalam hati.

Lelaki sejati tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya– begitulah pikir Karma. Namun, prinsip tersebut tidak berlaku untuk situasi mendesak seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus menolaknya.

"Gak mau!" Karma langsung menolak secara terang-terangan.

Seringaian murid kelas E semakin melebar. Ngisengin orang yang suka iseng memang menimbulkan kesenangan tersendiri.

"Halah, cemen! Masa gitu aja gak mau!"

"Cupu! Penakut!"

"Lelaki sejati tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya." Tunggu, siapa yang mengatakan ini?

"Dasar penakut! Sama tantangan kecil macam gini aja takut!"

"Sama tantangan gini aja takut! Situ cowok? Atau jangan-jangan cewek?"

Berbagai ejekan datang dari berbagai penjuru. Harga diri seorang Akabane Karma benar-benar dipertaruhkan di sini.

Karma berjalan menuju Nagisa. Ia segera mengambil kostum maid dalam gengaman si surai biru.

"HEY! LIHAT! AKU AKAN MELAKSANAKAN _DARE_ DARI KALIAN! PUAS?!" Karma berteriak seraya melambai-lambaikan kostum maid di hadapannya.

Karma baru saja termakan oleh provokasi dari murid kelas E. semuanya lagi-lagi kompak menampakkan seringaian.

Sang lelaki berambut merah berjalan menuju toilet terdekat untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seperangkat kostum maid. Selama perjalanan, ia terus saja mengumpat dalam hati.

Berbeda dengan Karma yang terus merutuki kesialannya, murid-murid kelas E yang lainnya justru tengah tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Kejam, memang.

"Kira-kira, penampilan Karma seperti apa ya dalam kostum maid?" tanya Nagisa pada Nakamura yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm.. entahlah. Mungkin akan sedikit kontras dengan _image_ berandalannya," jelas Nakamura. "Tapi, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik, heheh…" lanjutnya.

"Kalau menurutku–" Okajima tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana dan duduk di hadapan si surai biri dan si surai pirang. "–Karma akan tampak manis dan seksi dalam balutan– UWOOOH!" Okajima tiba-tiba saja berteriak seraya menunjuk sesuatu di pintu kelas.

Semuanya serempak menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Okajima.

Di sana, sudah ada Akabane Karma yang sudah berada di dalam balutan kostum maid seraya tersenyum malu-malu. Semburat kemerahan terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya. Tangannya terus menariki ujung dari gaun yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Eum.. B-bagaimana?" tanya Karma ragu-ragu.

Jujur saja, Karma kena karma memang lucu.

Geng Terasaka mulai bergerak. Kelimanya berjalan mendekati maid jadi-jadian yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Eneng Karma~~" goda Terasaka.

Yang digosa tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk tetap terdiam.

"Kok diem aja, sih? Malu sama kita, ya?" Muramatsu terkikik pelan setelah mengatakannya.

"Diem kamu."

"Kok judes, sih? Sayang banget, kan, kalau cantik-cantik judes." Geng Terasaka tertawa bersamaan, kemudian diikuti tawa dari murid-murid sekelas.

Hancur sudah _image_ Karma sebagai murid berandalan paling mengerikan se-Kunugigaoka dan sekitarnya. Hancur sudah semuanya.

"Ih.. eneng manis banget, sih~"

 _Memalukan._

"Aduh… imut banget, sih."

 _Ini benar-benar memalukan._

"Eneng~~ Mau gak, jadi pacar abang?"

 _SANGAT MEMALUKAN! Aku tidak kuat lagi!_

Karma segera menepis tangan teman-temannya yang sedang mencubiti pipinya. Ia juga mendorong tubuh teman-temannya yang menghalangi jalannya. Kemudian, ia segera berlari keluar dari gedung lama Kunugigaoka.

"KARMAAA! MAU KEMANAA?!" terdengar suara sang Ketua Kelas dari dalam kelas 3E. Karma tidak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjauhi gedung bobrok kelas E beserta makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalamnya.

Bukit dituruni oleh sang lelaki bersurai merah dengan cepat. Mengenakan gaun sama sekali tidak menghalanginya dalam rintangan menuruni bukit.

Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sesak. Tanpa Karma sadari, air matanya sudah mulai meleleh menuruni pipinya. Bodo amat jika ada yang melihatnya menangis seperti cewek. Toh, penampilannya saat ini memang sudah seperti perempuan.

Dipermalukan oleh teman sekelas memang menyakitkan. Mungkin Karma akan tobat setelah ini.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, tanpa sengaja Karma menabrak seseorang. Ia adalah salah satu murid gedung utama. Karma memutuskan untuk terus berlari– membiarkan orang yang ditabraknya terus mengaduh dan mengumpat.

Pada akhirnya, lelaki bermarga Akabane tersebut menemukan sebuah tempat yang sekiranya cukup aman untuk sekedar melepas lelah sesaat– di sebelah _vending machine_. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja–

"Mau cosplay an dimana, mbak? Hehe."

Karma menoleh patah-patah ke sosok di belakangnya– sosok yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"ANJIR, ASANO! KOK KAMU ADA DI SINI?!"

.

.

 **Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama.**

Sakakibara Ren, Seo Tomoya, dan Araki Teppei sedang berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama menuju stasiun.

"Asano mana?" tanya Seo kepada kedua temannya.

"Gak tau, tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja," jawab Sakakibara ngawur. Seo hanya membalas dengan dengusan pelan.

"Kalau Koyama kemana?" Seo lagi-lagi bertanya kepada kedua temannya.

"Katanya, sih, masih ada urusan sama klub sains." Kali ini Araki yang menjawab.

Ketiganya pun sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Kemudian, mereka berbelok ke arah kiri dan lanjut berjalan.

"Besok ada pr?" Araki memilih untuk bertanya.

Seo dan Sakakibara menoleh dengan dramatis ke arah Araki. Tatapan mereka seolah mengatakan 'apa-yang-kau-tanyakan-barusan'.

"Masa kamu lupa? Kita, kan, sudah menyelesaikan semua soal SMP sampai SMA di buku paket," jelas Seo kepada Araki.

Sakakibara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kita sudah menyelesaikannya dari 3 bulan yang lalu, kan?"

Yah, murid-murid terbaik di sekolah memang beda.

Masih berjalan bersama, Sakakibara bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau melanjutkan ke mana? Kelulusan– Aduh!" Kata-katanya terputus karena ada seseorang yang baru saja menabrak Sakakibara hingga jatuh terduduk.

Kedua lelaki yang berada di TKP pun segera menolong sang korban tabrak lari.

"Kurang ajar! Sudah gak nolong, masih gak minta maaf pula! Kamu gak apa-apa… Sakakibara?" kedua lelaki tersebut kebingungan melihat teman berambut _mohawk_ nya tersebut.

"Cantiknya…" gumam sang pujangga Kunugigaoka pelan.

Araki dan Seo saling melirik. _Barusan di bergumam apa?_

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakakibara sudah berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari untuk mengejar pujaan hati bermabut merah yang baru saja menabraknya.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama– begitulah orang-orang mengatakannya.

"OOIII! KANZAKINYA DIKEMANAIN, WOIII!" terdengar teriakan kedua sobatnya dari kejauhan. Namun, Sakakibara memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan pengejarannya.

Namanya juga Sakakibara Ren. Sekali-kali mendekati cewek lain bukan hal yang aneh, bukan?

Aneh? gak. Kurang ajar? iya.

Sakakibara berbelok ke jalan yang sama seperti pujaan hatinya berbelok sebelumnya. Alangkah kagetnya sang pujangga Kunugigaoka saat melihat pemandangan setelah belokan tersebut.

Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka– Asano Gakushuu– bersama dengan pujaan hati Sakakibara– gadis berambut merah yang sempat menabraknya tadi.

Sakakibara kalah _start_ rupanya. Jika sudah bersaing dengan ketua OSIS terhormatnya, sudah jelas jika Sakakibara sendirilah yang akan kalah.

"Kurasa, 'Akabane dari Kelas E Ternyata Ingin Menjadi Transgender' akan menjadi _headline_ utama majalah sekolah bulan ini."

"TIDAK, ASANO! HENTIKAAAN!"

 _Ada apa ini? Perilaku tidak senonoh dari ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka terhadap gadis cantik dibawah umur?_ Sakakibara bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia gagal paham dengan situasi yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Tunggu– Akabane?

Sakakibara sangat yakin bahwa ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana? Akabane, Akabane, Akabane, Aka– Ia mengingatnya!

"Kamu Akabane Karma dari kelas 3E?!" Sakakibara bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Eh? Iya."

"KOK CANTIK BANGET?!"

Loh?

.

.

.

TBC (?)

 **Males banget mikir deskripsinya, jadinya sangat ancur gini :"(**

 **Garing, typo, eyd gaje, dll mohon dimaafkan, yha? ;)**

 **Niatnya mau sampai ch. 15, tapi karena beberapa alasana (gak) penting, ff ini akan sampai 10 chapter. Jadi, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir! YEAY! /apalah**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sebentar lagi sudah mau kelulusan, ya." Entah atas dasar apa, Okajima tiba-tiba saja berbicara seperti itu.

Isogai mengangguk setuju. "Iya, ya. Gak kerasa udah setahun di kelas E."

Sekelas kompak menunduk, memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang ketua kelas.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan pesta perpisahan besok?" Nagisa mengajukan pendapatnya. "Bukankah tiga hari lagi kita sudah wisuda? Waktu kita bersama di dalam kelas E sudah tinggal sedikit."

Semuanya menunduk semakin dalam. Entah mengapa, kalimat Nagisa sebelumnya terngiang-ngiang di masing-masing pikiran murid kelas _end_ tersebut.

"Hmm.. kurasa, memang benar adanya perkataan Nagisa barusan. Kita– sebagai teman sekelas– memang sudah seharusnya untuk mengadakan perpisahan. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju dengan usul Nagisa?" Kataoka angkat suara.

Seluruh murid kelas E pun bertukar pandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tentu saja. Mana ada yang mau menolaknya."

* * *

 **.**

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING :** **gak ada humornya,** **OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-hari Warga Kunugigaoka**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

* * *

 **Makan Bersama.**

Lapangan di depan gedung kelas E kini sudah disulap menjadi seperti restoran dadakan. Tentu saja, hanya penghuni gedung lama Kunugigaoka yang boleh memasukinya.

Melihat hasil karya muridnya tersebut, Karasuma membatu di tempat, Irina melongo, Koro-sensei terbelalak. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika mengetahui bahwa sekelompok remaja baru saja membuat tempat untuk makan bersama dalam waktu hanya semalam?

Mereka dibantu oleh pasukan jin? Tidak menutup kemungkinannya. Apalagi, Koro-sensei tidak campur tangan sedikit pun mengenai masalah tersebut.

"Kalian serius? Membuat ini semua dalam semalam– maksudku, kalian benar-benar serius?" Irina berulang kali menanyakannya. Rupanya, ia masih tidak mempercayai indra pendengarannya.

Nakamura– yang kebetulan berada di dekat sang guru pirang– menangguk pelan. "Iya, Bitch-sensei. Kita memang membuat ini semua dalam semalam."

Seketika itu juga, Irina bertepuk tangan seperti orang kesetanan. Terlalu kagum dengan bakat anak didiknya, mungkin.

Nakamura segera berjalan kembali ke teman-temannya, meninggalkan Irina sendiri bersama dengan tepuk tangan supernya.

"Lebih baik segera kita mulai acaranya," kode Nakamura pada Isogai. Sang ketua kelas pun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya– tanda mengerti.

Lelaki dengan pucuk kembar di kepalanya tersebut menepuk tangannya sekali. "Mohon perhatiannya teman-teman dan guru-guru!"

Kerumunan yang mulanya gaduh kembali tenang. Perhatian teralihkan menuju Isogai Yuuma.

"Pertama-tama, kami membuat acara ini dalam rangka acara perpisahan kelas E sebelum wisuda yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi."

Ketiga guru kelas E mengangguk paham.

"Kami mengusahakan agar acara ini berjalan dengan sukses– seperti yang sudah terencana sebelumnya– agar menjadikan acara ini berkesan di hati teman-teman dan guru-guru sekalian. Semoga saja, acara ini cukup berkesan di hati dan tidak mudah untuk dilupakan."

Semuanya serempak meng-amin-i dalam hati.

"Kemudian, teman-teman dan guru-guru sekalian, mari kita–"

"KAPAN SELESAI PIDATONYA BAPAK KETUA KELAAASS?!" acara khidmad barusan harus dirusak oleh suara teriakan salah satu murid kelas E.

Isogai mendengus kesal. "Nunggu gedung kelas E direnovasi– ya, gak lah," jawabnya asal.

"Cepetan! Udah laper, nih!" sahut suara yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Para hadirin menoleh ke arah pojokan kerumunan; sumber suara. Di sana, terdapat Hara Sumire yang sudah mencak-mencak. Di tangannya sudah terdapat piring beserta sendok dan garpu yang diambil belum pada waktunya.

Sang ketua kelas menggelengkan kepala keheranan.

"Baiklah, hadirin sekalian–" seluruh pasang mata kembali terfokus pada Isogai. "–Kalian dipersilahkan untuk makan, tapi– MOHON PERHATIANNYA SEBENTAR, BISA?"

Murid-murid kelas E yang baru saja berlari menuju barisan berbagai jenis makanan tersebut kembali menoleh ke arah sang ketua kelas.

"Tolong, mengambil makanannya jangan berdesakan; mengantri lebih baik."

Tak ingin mengecewakan sang Ketua Kelas disaat menjelang perpisahan, murid kelas memilih untuk menurut, walau perut sudah menuntut. Semuanya mengantri dengan rapi seraya menunggu giliran mengambil makanan.

Makanan yang tersaji di depan sana berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia. Ada yang berasal dari Asia, Australia, Amerika, Afrika, Eropa, bahkan dari Antartika pun juga ada. Es buah yang berada di ujung barisan makanan dan minuman tersebut, salah satu bahannya berasal dari benua Antartika.

Hanya es batunya, sih. Tapi murid-murid kelas E– yang notabene sebagai pihak yang sudah menyiapkan acara perpisahan– tetap bangga akan fakta tersebut.

Giliran pertama untuk mengambil makanan di tempati oleh Hara Sumire. Ia yang bergerak paling cepat jika sudah menyangkut urusan makanan. Murid-murid lain yang mengantri di belakangnya berani bersumpah bahwa mereka melihat Hara mengambil semua jenis makanan yang tersedia tanpa terlewat sedikit pun.

Barisan murid-murid yang mengantri di belakang Hara _sweatdrop_. Masih menjadi misteri mengenai besar perut Hara dan berapa banyak makanan yang bisa ditampung di dalamnya. Ya, masih menjadi salah satu misteri Kunugigaoka.

Berusaha melupakan pemandangan yang baru saja tersaji di hadapan mata, para hadirin acara perpisahan tersebut kembali melanjutkan sesi mengambil makanannya.

Seusai mengambil makanan masing-masing, semuanya mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia. Kursi-kursi empuk berwarna merah tersebut sudah terjejer rapi di halaman depan gedung kelas E.

Nagisa, Kayano, dan Karma pun ikut memilih-milih tempat untuk mengistirahatkan raga dan menikmati sajian.

"Di sana aja. Enak, dekat sama tempat mengambil minuman– biar gak jalan jauh-jauh."

"Jangan, di sana panas! Mending di sini aja– ketutupan pohon."

"Jangan di sana! Tempatnya terlalu rame. Sumpek! Enakan juga di sini."

Setelah mengalami perdebatan singkat, ketiganya memilih untuk duduk di barisan terdepan. Teduh, strategis, serta nyaman.

Nagisa mengaduk-aduk makanan yang baru saja diambilnya. Nasi goreng _seafood_. Kemudian, ia ambil sesuap dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kunyah– baru sekali kunyah, ekspresi wajah Nagisa sudah berubah. Sikutnya digunakan untuk menyenggol kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Coba, deh, nasi gorengnya."

Yang dimintai pun segera melakukan tanpa pikir panjang.

Tak berbeda dari Nagisa, Karma dan Kayano juga menunjukkan ekspresi 'tidak-enak' saat sesendok nasi baru masuk ke dalam mulut dan menyentuh lidah.

"Kok.. rasanya gini?"

"Rasanya kaya… ada manis-manisnya gitu."

"Benar, kan? Pasti ada yang salah dengan nasi gorengnya," tambah Nagisa.

Karma melirik ke arah gadis bersurai hijau yang duduk di samping Nagisa. "Kayano, bukannya kamu yang ngurus masakan 'Nasi Goreng _Seafood_ '?"

Kayano mengangguk pelan. "Iya, memang aku yang mengurus masakan ini." Kemudain ia melanjutkan, "Tapi, aku tidak ingat sudah memasukkan bahan yang aneh-aneh ke dalam nasi gorengnya."

Ketiganya mengusap dagu bersamaan– membentuk gestur berpikir.

"Oh, sepertinya aku tahu penyebabnya!" sang gadis tiba-tiba saja memekik.

"Apa penyebabnya?"

"Sepertinya, aku sempat salah mengira gula itu garam, jadinya yang aku masukin ke situ bukan garam, tapi gula!" jawab Kayano dengan wajah polos tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara muntah sebagai _background_ suara.

.

.

 **Tukar Kado.**

"Baiklah teman-teman, sekarang saatnya sesi bertukar kado." Isogai berkeliling seraya memberi tahu seluruh hadirin acara perpisahan kelas E. "Tolong disiapkan kadonya, ya."

Semuanya segera mengeluarkan kado yang dibawa masing-masing. Ada yang berbentuk kubus, balok, tak berbentuk pun juga ada. Ada yang berukuran besar, kecil, kelewat kecil, bahkan ada yang lupa membawa.

(Itona dengan santainya berkata bahwa ia lupa membawa kadonya kepada Koro-sensei dan tidak mengikuti sesi 'tukar kado' tersebut.)

"Akan dimainkan sebuah lagu. Saat lagu masih berjalan, kado akan terus digeser hingga lagu dihentikan. Saat lagu sudah berhenti, kado yang berada di genggaman tidak boleh dipindah tangankan ke orang lain. Begitu peraturannya," jelas Isogai panjang lebar. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Chiba mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana jika kado ditukar dengan persetujuan kedua pihak?"

Isogai menggeleng cepat. "Tidak boleh."

"Bagaimana jika pihak yang lain tersebut memaksakan kehendaknya?"

"Tetap tidak boleh."

"Bagaimana jika pihak yang dipaksa sampai diancam?"

"Jawaban tetap sama, yaitu tidak boleh."

"Bagaimana jika–"

Nakamura mendengus kesal. " _Please_ , Chiba. Bisa setop tanyai pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu gak, sih? Emang penting? Udahlah, Isogai, cepet mulai aja!"

Chiba mingkem.

Isogai mulai menyalakan musiknya– pertanda dimulainya sesi 'tukar kado' tersebut.

Lagu terus mengalun dari _speaker_ , begitu pula dengan kado yang terus berpindah tangan.

 _Jangan dapet punya Karma! Pokoknya jangan sampai dapat punya Karma!_

 _Itu kado besar banget isinya apaan, ya? Pasti mahal! Harus dapet kado yang itu! Harus dapet pokoknya!_

 _Semoga dapet kado yang isinya benda yang bermanfaat, Amin._

Semuanya berdoa dalam hati. Saat inilah, tingkat keberuntungan sangat diperlukan.

Tiba-tiba saja, lagu diberhentikan dari sumbernya. "Setop. Kado yang di tangan kalian sudah menjadi hak milik kalian. Jadi, sudah boleh kalian buka."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, seluruh murid kelas E– minus Itona, tentu saja– membuka bungkus kado seraya terus memanjatkan doa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Fuwa membuka kadonya yang berbentuk persegi panjang– tipis tetapi sedikit panjang dan lebar. Ia terus berharap bahwa hadiah yang didapatkannya adalah benda yang cukup bermanfaat baginya. Tapi–

Loh?

"Buku 'Cara untuk Melihat Setan'?" Fuwa bertanya.

"Oh, itu dari aku," jawab Nakamura seraya berjalan mendekati gadis berambut pendek yang tengah menatap kebingungan hadiah yang didapatnya.

Melihat Nakamura Rio yang berjalan ke arahnya, Fuwa terkekeh pelan. "Gak perlu buku ini buat melihat setan, kok."

Nakamura yang sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya pun mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu apa, Fuwa?"

Yang ditanyai lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan. "Tuh, setannya ada di depanku."

"Eh, syalan."

Iseng, Fuwa membuka-buka buku pemberian dari gadis pirang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya tersebut. Buku tersebut dibuka, namun–

Loh?

Dahi Fuwa berkerut. Isi dari buku berjudul 'Cara untuk Melihat Setan' tersebut tidak ada tulisan sama sekali. Ya, sama sekali tidak ada. Sebagai gantinya, isi dari buku tersebut adalah kertas mengkilap– hingga wajah Fuwa sendiri terpantulkan oleh kertas mengkilap tersebut– satu halaman penuh.

"Eh, Nakamura, Nakamura!" bahu sang gadis pirang diguncang-guncang. "Ini buku apaan? Kok gak ada tulisannya sama sekali?"

Nakamura menyeringai. "Buku itu judulnya apa?"

"Cara untuk Melihat Setan."

"Tujuan dari buku itu apa?"

"Agar pembaca dapat melihat setan? Kamu bicara apa, sih?"

"Nah, itu setannya sudah ada di buku. Berarti kamu sudah lihat setan." Nakamura Rio kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Fuwa nggak paham. Gadis tersebut menatap buku dihadapannya lekat-lekat.

 _Setan apanya? Di buku itu cuma ada kertas mengkilap yang bisa merefleksikan bayangan wajahku yang_ _–_ _TUNGGU._

Fuwa tiba-tiba paham. Yang dimaksud oleh Nakamura dengan setan adalah _dirinya_ sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, refleksi dirinya sendiri.

"Syalan kamu, Nakamura."

Tak berbeda jauh dari Fuwa, murid-murid yang lain juga banyak yang mendapatkan benda-benda yang aneh. Ada yang mendapat kaos dengan tandatangan artis yang tidak dikenal, pena dengan bandul tak berbentuk, makanan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, dan benda-benda aneh lainnya.

Seaneh-anehnya benda yang didapatkan, pasti akan tetap disimpan oleh murid kelas 3E tersebut.

Karena, itulah benda yang penuh dengan kenangan di kelas 3E– dan juga benda kenang-kenangan dari teman sekelas. Mana ada yang mau membuangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Akhirnya sanggup juga menyelesaikan fic nista satu ini *elap keringet***

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, mem-fav, mem-foll, serta membaca fic ini *kedip***

 ** _Mind to Review?;)_**


End file.
